Legend of Dragoon: The New World Adventure
by 4fireking
Summary: While a knight is on a Journey, he finds himself in a much bigger tale then himself. this takes place 22,000 years after the events of Legend of Dragoon. (co-author iamboard)
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by 4fireking and iamboard and also later on chapters by my friend MonkeyBoy87. What I love about this double effort is that there is a chance it will be completed because with two brains no one will ever get stuck. That's why anime is much better than live action because it takes more than one person to make. Sure, moves and TV shows are the same but they can only have one screenwriter for it. Please read and review.**

XXX

A barbarian and a women in a pink microskirt were running away from danger that roared behind them.

The girl tripped over a rock and tried to get up, but by the time she was able to get up, it was too late. The roar had already cough up to her. The roar turned out to be a large praymantis looking thing trying to eat them. The barbarian went to save her as she was getting up but it was too late she was crushed and eaten by the praymantis looking thing, then he looked down and realized the barbarian was himself and he could either fight to avenge the girl or run to live another day. When he chose to fight he woke up.

The barbarian wasn't really running for his life. He was sleeping in a bed. The girl he was running with had her arms wrapped around his big strong arm. The barbarian heard something moving outside his window. Despite his giant muscles he was scared stiff of what was happening. Outside, a knight with a black Mohawk walked into the town looking for something to do. What he wanted was a quest.

The knight walked up to the barbarian and told the young man that he will do just fine as a companion on a quest, now that the night was dragging the barbarian along, the night just needed to find a quest. All of a sudden a girl in a short skirt ran into town raving something about a loud roar in the woods. The night had her come along for the quest as he needed somebody to show him where the newly found quest that was found. The night grabbed the barbarian and the girl and headed to the woods not knowing what would await them.

" This is incredible?" The barbarian said. " It's like what happened in my nightmare."

The knight stopped. " Did you say it happened in your nightmare?"

The barbarian replied in a frightened tone as he was still frightened of the knight "I... um... yes..."

The knights eyes widened while the girl paid no mind. The knight went on to tell the barbarian "that was no nightmare, that was a permeation of things that would come soon, tell me my good sir, what exactly happened in the dream?"

" I-I was waiting for someone to go on a quest with. When no one came I sat down and ate a drumstick of chicken. This girl ran into the tavern saying she needed someone's help and no one else would help her so I thought 'why not me?'. But when I followed her a big dragon appeared. It killed her and then it killed me."

A sight glance of horror danced along the nights eyes for a second before the knight fought of a plan to get rid of the up coming dragon and keep his new companions alive. Seeing that the barbarian already had a sward to protect himself with, he looked at the girl and then looked in his stuff trying to find something that she may be able to handle as a weapon of self defense. it was clear that if they were going to live they would need more then two people to fight the dragon.

" Can you swing a sword?" He asked her.

" No," she replied.

" You'll have to learn because it's the only weapon I have."

She looked frightened at what the knight had said, she was not a fighter, she was just the guide. After thinking about it for a bit, she reluctantly took the sword and put it on her back, it was a heavy sword in her opinion but she would have to manage some how. It was then that she realized she did not think this through before going into town and asking for help, though no person in their right mind would blame her since panic had filled her mind when she ran into town in the first place. Now that her mind was clear and thinking, she should have went to the local military for that was stationed in town for help, instead of hoping that some random stranger would come along and offer. Don't get her wrong, she appreciated the help, but now that they did not have reinforcements to help them do to her lack of thinking, they would now have to wing it and hope for the best.

The knight, the barbarian, and the guide walked to the two mountains divided from each other and walked to a door made of gold. In the barbarians dream this was where the dragon was hiding. He had to go through golems made of dirt, sorcerers, and reanimated werewolf skeletons. as they opened the heavy gold door, a question came to the barbarians mind as they had not encountered any of the foes in his dream on the way there but the path that they had taken had looked so familiar. Where were they, did the dragon scare them way and claim the area as his property, did the dragon eat all the foes, what was going on, where they trust passing? he wanted to ask these things but was his thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar coming from inside the newly opened door. instead of expressing his concerns, he made a comment "I guess she was not kidding about the loud roar. by the way, why were you doing all the way out here miss?"

That was also a question the knight wanted to know. No unarmed person would be foolish enough to step into a creep with a dragon in it. She was either working for someone or she was a bigger fool than the knight thought.

" I lost my father when I was a little girl. They said he went in this path to fight the dragon but he never returned. I want to know what happened to him."

Like the knight thought, she really was a fool.

The knight did not say anything about it as it was time to draw weapons, meaning there was not time to get on to her about her foolishness. The dragon was coming to the door to see who dare invade his home and they would need to be ready for a fight. He could scold her later when they survive this fight.

The dragon was smaller than the knight predicted. That made it easier for him to strike but harder for him to dodge. It's scales were orange like the sun. It snorted hot air out its nostrils.

The dragon attacked spewing hot scalding liquid strong enough to burn through the skin at the three. It was aiming for the ground. The barbarian jumped on a statue on his left. The knight grabbed the guide and jumped in the air with her.

the guide looked down and said "no wonder my father did not come back, this thing spews lava."  
she looked down a bit sad that she had brought them to their doom without knowing what was really up. the knight and the barbarian briefly thought the question of what the heck lava was but did not ask and night resorted to trying to think of a strategy while the barbarian was trying to figure out a way to get around the liquid so he can just go gungho on the dragon.

The answer was clear. He had to get on the back of the dragon. It's claws were not burning from the lava. If he could kill it by slicing through its head he could push it out the door. The knight jumped on top of a chandelier in the ceiling and put the guide down.

He had the chance to kill the dragon. A fall from this height was enough to slice through the dragon's head. He fell, both hands on his sword, the dragon turned to him and breathed fire. It was more than a lava dragon; it could also breath fire. If the barbarian didn't jump in the Knights way and push him through the wall he would be dead.

The knight was going to thank the barbarian but wanted to ask how he knew to do that, but there was not time as the dragon decided to continue the on slot of fire and lava. the guild who was still not hurt yet was looking down wondering how she can fix this.

' _He was trying to cut through the dragons head.'_

The guide was trying to raise her sword so she could jump off and cut its head. She was having trouble lifting her heavy sword.

she forced herself to lift the sword, ignoring the pain in her arms. she looked down at what was going on to make sure everything was in place. using the men as a discretion she make the leap with the sword lifted as high as she could and and as she neared the dragons neck used gravity to swing the sword down fast, only using her straight to lift and not swing. the sword went into the neck point first, the dragon stopped breathing fire but was still alive and started to struggling she held on as tight as she could to the sword but the only thing she did was give the men an opening.

" Are you ready to save her?" The knight yelled raising his sword in the air.

" Absolutely!" The barbarian raised his giant axe.

The knight and the barbarian jumped off the hole. The knight grabbed her and carried her back to the chandelier leaving her sword behind. The barbarian was strong. He raised the sword off with one hand and prepared to cut through the dragons vertical slash mark.

the sword went though before the dragon had a chance to realize what had happened and retaliate but the body was still moving as it was slowing dying and the head made a large crash into the still hot lava. The barbarian had a hard time holding on to the dragon as it died and the knight hurried down to grab him before he was knocked off into the lava. the knight brought him back to the chandelier only to have the chandelier fall under the weight of the party. the only thing that saved them what the fact that the chandelier slowly melted with enough time for them to get to a safe spot.

" I'm only going to say this once," said the knight. " Good teamwork."

Since the dragon was killed the guide left. The knight was going to miss her. Even when he was wearing armor he enjoyed touching her soft skin. But this was the first girl he liked he had to say goodbye to. Now he and the barbarian were heading back to his house. The barbarian was feeling very tired after cutting through the head of a dragon.

as they were walking home, the barbarian asked "do you think either one of us would will ever encounter her again? she was pretty cute"

" I don't know. I know one of us might get lucky enough to see her, I just know we won't be together. I'm on a journey by myself."

"A journey to what?" the barbarian asked the knight. he goes on with "i thought you would have asked her out before she left, i saw that look in your eyes when you first saw her, you like her enough to court her." at this point it was apparent that the barbarian was teasing the knight.

" I saw how she held her sword...she lacked any strength in her hands. She had no experience fighting. I cannot bring weaklings along on this journey, they will be killed."

" Or maybe you should have given her a smaller weapon."

" That sword was the most powerful weapon anyone can be given."

"I did not say bring her with you, i said to go out on a date with her. and if that sword was so powerful, why didn't you use it yourself? you just let her have it because you like her. Admit it."

The knight blushes "N...n...no... I don't, your just making up stuff"

"Or maybe you just don't want your new found attraction to get hurt"

" I admit I had feelings of attraction towards her and I gave her that sword because I was trying to protect her, but my quest is more important than some girl I just met. I have to face a giant, shape shifter, and a queen of killer insects."

"you make it sound like your more of a monster hunter then a knight and the only way for a person to get battle experience is to actually practice and go into battle. she may have never even thought of the idea of revenge.. she just said she wanted to see why her father did not come back. besides, why do you have to kill a gianganto, a shape shiftier, and a insect queen anyway?"

" Because it's part of something called Legend of Dragoon. After I beat these three I'm said to be allowed to challenge other people for the chance to have an upgrade. I will be able to cut through mountains, run across lakes, and shatter trees just by running through them. It's the greatest challenge of the world."

"Huh? you came to this town asking for a quest all so you can join a competition? when was the last time you got laid?" as the barbarian is asking this he is looking at the knight like he grew a second head.

" Knock it off! I can't help being a..." The knight almost unveiled his most troubling secret. If he said that to the barbarian he would make fun of him until he died of embarrassment.

"Being a what?" the barbarian asked as he opened his front door. "i am sure what ever it is, it isn't that bad" the barbarian continued as he invited the knight inside his house.

The knight was embarrassed entering his home. There were women sleeping on the floor. They looked like they were sleeping after a wild party. The man sit down and waited for the barbarian to come back with a leg of meat, cooked duck, and a pig with an apple in his mouth. The barbarian offered it all to the knight.

" No thank you," he politely declined. " I'm a vegetarian."

The barbarian looked at the knight like he had grown a third head "so if you were not trying to do this competition, would you date that girl?"

Meanwhile back with the girl, she went back to the golden door to do some more investigating, like she was doing before she first heard the roar, she had an odd feeling that here was more to the place that met the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed the door opened and walked inside. It was darker in the cave. Was that because the dragon was dead or she didn't notice how dark it was because she was looking for that dragon. Against the wall was a torch with a small orange flame. She picked up the flame and walked forward.

She did not want to admit it to other people but she had been investigating much more then her fathers death, every since her father did not come back a serious of strange crazy events had been happening near this cave. She had a hunch that is was all connected to this cave and she was not going to stop until she found out was behind the crazy events. She walked farther into the cave, scanning what all that she could see for clues.

The cave seemed empty. Even more empty and quieter without the dragon inside it. It made the cave safer to explore. She looked at the walls and floor but found nothing. She found nothing when she walked back to the dead dragon's body. She didn't see any lava on the floor. No one ever discovered anything with this dragon guarding things. The only way he was going to find out was to walk deeper than them and find out what this dragon was guarding.

Suddenly a thought popped up in her head 'wait, what happened to the lava?' she looked closely at where the lava was and thought it was odd, she too a mental note for later and walked farther into the cave to see what the dragon was guarding.

She walked into another door like the first one. It looked the same with the gold outline but it had a symbol of lava sprouting out of a volcano. Lava was the same as what the dragon was breathing. She pushed on the door. It was like trying to role the body of a Cyclops. She pushed, rest, pushed, rest, and pushed again until the door opened.

She looked inside the room and found nothing but a shinny rock. the rock was a yellowish orange. "why would somebody put a dragon in a well decorated cave to guard a rock that is the exact same color as the scales on the dragon it's self?" she whispered to herself as more of thinking out loud. she looked around the room to see what else they were guarding.

There were drawings on the walls. Drawings of something she never saw before. The drawings had humans with dragon wings. Or maybe it was some new creature who had the wings of a dragon. She picked up the rock and put it in her pocket. She stayed behind looking for the door deeper down the path, but she only found drawings on the wall. She kept feeling like there was a door somewhere in this room but she couldn't find it. she was about to leave when she noticed a body on the floor. the body had the cloths that her father had had on when he left to go after the dragon. she walked up to get a closer look at the body and realized it was her father. Tears started to form in her eyes. she cried for a while. when she finally got a hold of herself, she saw there was a switch of some sort under the body. looking around careful to see there was any traps around, she saw there was none and decided to press the switch.

The ground started to shake. It could have been an earthquake but it was really the walls moving up. Behind those walls was another path. This one had graveyards on the left and the right. It was either a real burial or something to scare people from walking further. After facing a fire and lava breathing dragon a graveyard was the least of this girls fears. She walked through the path between the graveyards made of mahogany.

As she was walking through the graveyards she thought 'maybe that is why many odd things had been happening, this place is hunted by the ghost of these dead bodies. maybe they like to play pranks.' she was so wrapped up in thoughts, observations, and theoires as she walked that she didn't even notice that there was a door in front of her until she walked into it. "owwy.." she said in response.

She walked right in her nose. She was rubbing it to make it feel better. This door wasn't as heavy as the door that lead to the rock and the pictures of dragon people. A child could open this door. She opened it and walked into...a room with two gold coffins next to two blue doors. The moment she walked to the doors the coffins opened and two mummy's walked out.

" One of us has the door that will help you discover the truth," said the mummy on the left.

" The other door will take you to a scary monster that no one has every faced and lived through," the second mummy told her. " You can not chose a door. All you have to do is turn around and walk through the door you came from."

Instead of leaving she studied what the mummies where saying and studied the doors carefully. She seemed to be good at studying and investigating lately and she was going to try to figure this out with her wit and not her gut. She remembered learning a long time ago that anything can be won or solved by using her wit and choosing wisely. she had to take her time, not thinking before acting would get her killed. she had learned that earlier that day from nearly getting those two nice strangers killed.

She was sure about three things. One was how the coffins were a different color than the door. The coffin on the left was colored green over a symbol of an egg with an arrow tip and phoenix claws pointing up and the coffin on the right was red with the same tip pointing down. On the left above the door was the symbol pointing up and on the right was the symbol...also pointing up. From what she was sure about, she could deduce that his was a puzzle. All she had to do was figure out how to solve it by making her choice. She still got the feeling she would still have to solve this puzzle wisely. an arrow pointing down and an arrow pointing down would suggest that it would be pointing out a hidden path while to arrows pointing up would suggest that your either going to be smashed or sent outside the mountain, but she knew this would not be enough to go by so she started to think about the drawings on the walls as reference. She knew one thing, she was not going to go back no matter what, she had come to find stuff out not flee from a puzzle.

" Still trying to guess what the puzzle is?" The mummy on the left asked. " Well your wasting your time. The answer is actually from a riddle we have given you. What color is in moss, goes into your nose, is still found after your dead, and makes trees glow?"

"The color of moss it green when fresh but gray when dead. and your are impatient." she replies "you are dead and have all the time in the world, why do you care about time?" she goes on.

Dead? When people are dead they turn into rotten corpses like them. She thought green was the answer. What she realized however was that wasn't right. What was in the moss was probably someone's dripping blood, blood was in the boogers in their nose, blood can be found even in a charred body, and if blood covers trees it would make them glow. The answer was blood. That meant the answer was...

" The answer is the color red. The door on the right is the one that will explain the truth."

She said that hoping it was right but he had never said anything about battle and not all death is bloody though she had to agree that there were blood on those corpse. she went through with her answer anyway knowing that they could both lead to the beast though she did secretly wonder why the mummy thought he was not dead as that is what people who live in sandy hot places like the desert do to their dead. but she did not say anything of it as getting into an argument over rather or not a mummy is dead or not would probably keep her there all day and not get her any answers as to the strange events which probably had nothing to do with the dragon people. she could be wrong, she was human after all.

" Is red really your answer?" She nodded. The mummies raised their hands in the air. The color on the coffins disappeared and so did the eggs above the door. Both doors moved together creating a single large door. " This is the door to your answer. What you walk upon will be decided on your answer."

She walked up to the door and opened it. no matter what is was, it was on her to deal with it, there was no turning back no matter what. she took a deep breath and walked forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Time moved too fast for her. She was taken from the entrance to the other side of the door in just one step. This door had the same egg shaped handles as the ones on the wall. She opened the door and saw a...a giant bubble. There were bubbles floating everywhere in this room, but none could compare to the giant bubble in the center. These weren't ordinary bubbles. They were showing other people's lives.

"I guess these bubbles are like journals. I guess the larger bubble would compare to a larger journal."

' _I guess that would make since in trying to find the truth, everybody recollection of events are different so it makes since to look at multiple peoples memories to see what happened. all that anybody would do is look at them all and see what parts are consistent and what parts aren't, with the big bubble remembering the most.'_ She thought this as she watched the bubbles carefully, deciding to read them as if they were a text book, finding the truths and sorting of the lies. she was not sure if this was the way to go about it but it was the best way she could think of to approach it. anybody else she knew would have assumed everything they read was true and that could be the case with the bubbles but the only way to find out is by watching.

" Where are you going?!"

That was a very loud woman's voice. She was a heavy looking woman in a blue dress. She was the guides mother. She was yelling at her father who was leaving the house.

" I'm going to the Cave of Stmor. Archeologists and warriors have searched that cave but none have returned."

'Why is a memory that looks familiar here. Is this the memory they took from my father or me. probably my father, he would be able to remember it more then I would' she kept watching the bubble to see what happened next.

She watched her father set out on his journey. Like her he didn't just walk into the cave without help. He got help from a man with blue skin and wild orange hair. He also got help from a woman with a spear and a long ponytail. He walked with them to the Cave of Stmor.

When they opened that door they were surrounded by golems made of rock. it was then she realized one of two things, one this cave might actually change depending on the person who goes into it, or two the golems where there to guard the dragon. seeing how the first thing would explain the strange events around the mountain, she decided that it probably just changes for each party or person that goes in the first time. that lead her to thinking

 _'Why did send a dragon this time but a golems then? does the cave do it as a test and try to give what they can handle or more then they can handle?'_

She kept watching to find out.

The beast man had enough strength to smash the golem's faces off and enough speed to dodge their slow moving arms. He broke them like pebbles and the lady warrior sliced their hands off with her sword then cut them in half. Her father didn't join in on the action. He was too busy running from the golems.

She wondered why he did not help them out, it appeared as though he was just simply running for his life. she had thought better of her father but then again, she went back to the village in a panic when she heard the roar so she thought that she did not have room to talk. it would seem that what ever the challenge the set up was in the cave was a test that required team work to work. she kept watching to see what happened next but was becoming more and more disappointed in her own father and feeling more and more like she was the pot calling the cedel back.

" I'm sorry," her father apologized after going through the golems, the pits of snakes, and the skeleton werewolves. " I was running away because I am not strong. I'm letting you down."

She sympathized with that.. she was not strong either. she guessed like father like daughter... then she wondered if she would die in here after seeing this. she stayed to watch and find out. he had to have gotten pretty far just to get to the room with the rock in it, right? it also begged the question of what was his reason for coming to this cave besides what seemed like thrills. if nobody ever comes back from this cave, what would be his reason for going?

She heard that roar again. It was the dragon coming out to finish the three of them. Like the knight the warrior woman put him on a chandelier. The beast man was burned alive by the dragon while the warrior was trapped in his jaws. She threw her sword at the chandelier cutting its chain and letting it fall on the dragon. He had a choice of whether to try to kill the dragon or run like a coward. He chose a different path than her and ran away from the dragon.

This forced her to rethink her reasoning for what had happened.. maybe if her dad had not shown up, the rock golems would have still been there. If he ran, how come she still found his dead body in the room where the rock was at? did he ran father into the cave to get away from the dragon or was that body a fake...so many questions came up while she was watching this but at the same time the answers that she was looking for were somewhat answered... but that still left and answered question... why did strange events happen around the cave after this large event where her father ran away from the dragon... she realized that this memory was coming to an end and decided to finish watching it.

Her father reached the cave where she found his body. Everything looked the same then as it did now. Her father noticed the rock on the ground. He picked it up but he dropped it. The rock felt like fireplace fire in his hands. She watched as her father started to yell. He was burning up from the inside and glowing green.

She took that very rock out of her pocket and looked at it, it didn't burn her at all when she picked it up. was it connected to the dragon or was it all apart of some test. It still shinned even with all the dust on it. seeming that the memory was done and that all of the bubbles had disappeared for some reason. she decided to put that question in the back of her mind for now. She looked around the room and saw that it was a dead end. she checked the room just like she did with the room that had the rock but no switch or anything was anywhere to show that this cave went any farther. she looked at the rock again before putting it back in her pocket and started to head back.

XXX

The knight was waiting outside while the barbarian was inside with an entire house full of women all too himself. Why was he waiting outside instead of going on his quest? Because the barbarian agreed to go on his quest. At first the knight didn't think he needed help but after he and him fought together he knew how much he needed the barbarian.

The barbarian got all the stuff he knew he needed to go on a quest, just the essentials like food, cloths, his weapon, stuff of that nature. he exited the house after letting the women know that he would not be home for a while and asked the knight what way he needed to go.

The knight rubbed his hand on his Mohawk. " I came in from the east. We need to go to the south. Once we beat the first challenge we can go to the west and then to the south."

" One more thing," the barbarian said. " If we are going to travel together we have to know each other's names."

The knight had not thought of that, he thought they would just join forces temporarily and then go their separate ways and not see or effect each others lives again. now that it was brought to his attention, he gave his name "Murbet".

" Gurt," the barbarian raised his arms and flexed his muscles. His muscles were big. It made Murbet a little jealous.

Murbet said nothing about his jealousy and decided that they should get going. it was early in the morning and an early start was always good. "Lets get going then Gurt. I want to cover as much ground as possible today."

Gurt stopped flexing his muscles and nodded in response. with that they exited thought the south exit of the town and on to a the quest a road filled with monsters and hazards.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am 4fireking and if iamboard was here he would introduce himself to all of you as well. I could pretend to be him and say stuff he would say but that would be lying. Maybe you can talk to my friend and ask him or possibly what he would say. Please read and review and most of all enjoy the story.**

XXX

Gurt kept asking the same stupid question over and over again. Will we find this giant soon? Murbet tried to ignore him but he kept repeating it and it was making him want to take out his big sword and chop his head off.

Murbet finally got tired of Gurt asking the same question over and over again. He stopped, turned to face Gurt and said "Will you stop asking the same question over and over again. why don't you make yourself more useful and take this time to go over a way to win the up coming with me rather then being rash and rushing into things? if your not going to be helpful outside of battle as well as in battle, then shut up."

Getting that off his chest, Murbet turned back to the south and started to walk again.

" Why do you have a Mohawk?" Gurt asked.

Murbet looked at his hair and then turned back to Gurt. " What are you talking about?"

" You have a Mohawk? I thought knights wore helmets not Mohawk's."

" My Mohawk is none of your business. I just happen to like the hair. It protects me better than some helmet."

"How does it protect you better then a helmet?" Gurt asked in response.

The dumb questions and annoyed answers keep going back and forth until nightfall when they had to set up camp... by the time camp was set Murbet was so annoyed that he could not think strait enough to fight in the next challenge if it were right then and there. He was thankful that he was allowed to sleep the annoyance away because if he had to do the challenge today he would have killed Gurt.

" Murbet." Speaking of the devil. Gurt walked into his tent to talk to him. " I think I saw something. It might be another dragon or some kind of lizard creature."

Murbet sighed and picked up his sword and left the tent to go look for what Gurt was speaking of. He knew if it was a scaly thing, It probably was not the giant that he was looking for but it might give him something to take his annoyance out on besides sleep or Gurt. Gurt tried to follow but Murbet said "stay near the camp Gurt, i will take care of this"

Gurt really wanted to go with Murbet but the annoyed sound in Murbets voice figuratively screamed 'back the hell off'

Murbet moved subtly into the darkness. He couldn't see; he had no torch or glowing gemstones. He only had his reflexes and his wit of striking anything that moved. He slashed his sword and turned around a few times. He finally heard that sound. It was like wolves were howling to the moon, but it sounded more like a lizard trying to regurgitate his meal.

More annoyed then when he left camp, he headed back to camp seeing hearing that it was nothing but a lizard with a stomach bug. He went to sleep as soon as he got back to camp.

Murbet had dreams that would make any man jealous. He was in some kind of desert at night. The desert was changed into a camp with people. He looked around and saw three girls with strong looking cloth and short bikini's walking past him. One of them had a feather sticking out of their underwear. But Murbet wasn't here for them. He was hear to see a fortune teller.

He found the fortune teller and asked her if he would get what he desired out of this journey. The fortune teller gave the answer that he did not want. he wanted he hear yes, but instead he got a yes, a no, a do not tempt the fates, and a start checking the caves you visit a little better for a better chance at what you seek. With that an confused Murbet left the fortune teller... and that is when he woke up. It was sunrise when he woke up and Gurt was pigging out on meat.

" I was right about their being lizard things in the desert," Gurt mumbled in a voice Murbet could barely understand because he was eating meat when he said it. " But their all just a bunch of shit creatures. They sure do taste good though."

Murbet looked at Gurt and said "you can't learn to leave things along when they are not endangering you, can you. besides, I thought you brought food." Murbet said this as he pulled a carrot out of his bag to eat.

"What, I got hungry yesterday while we were walking so i ate all the apples I brought to eat in the mornings. so now I am eating what i hunted to save up on other foods that i like."

Murbet sighed and said nothing more to Gurt about it, he was still a bit confused by that dream. What did the fortune teller mean by yes, no, do not tempt the fates, and start checking caves that are visited a little better for the power that he was seeking. It was all confusing to him.

Murbet was feeling hungry as well, but he couldn't eat any of it because it was eat. He would have those apples but they weren't there anymore. He decided to leave while Gurt ate all the meat he killed to look for...he didn't know what.

He wondered around for a while and found what looked like a large town made of tents. It felt like a since of dajavu as as he saw the attractive women walk by. Since he was in something strait out of his dream, he decided to look to see if there were any fortune tellers around. Maybe he can get the fortune teller to elaborate on what the fortune teller on the dream said.

Murbet walked into the same tent he saw in his dream. He walked into the tent and saw...an even more attractive woman. She was dark skin and wearing a belly dancing uniform. She was laying on the table basking in the air like a stripper.

" Hello," she said in a voice that sounded rasp and sexy. " Would you like your fortune read?"

' _This isn't like my dream at all,'_ Murbet thought.

"Can you really read fortunes? If so can you clearly some some stuff that a fortune teller said in a dream to me in terms i can understand?" Murbet abruptly asked trying to ignore that fact that the lady was trying to seduce him.

"Hmm... that depends on what was said, you would need to tell me so I can attempt to translate it" The lady whispered in her ear in a very sensual voice.

"The lady said yes, no, do not tempt the fates, and check your caves that are visited better for what you seek" he replied.

"Well.. she means that you will get what you are looking for but you will have to give something up, something personal to you, it is out of my hands but don't piss fate off or you might not get what you want at all, and you should have checked the last cave you were in better for an item that may come in handy as to getting what you want." at this point the lady had stopped being seductive and had gotten serious.

" I'm sorry," he said. " I didn't know there were items in that cave because I just wanted to help a really cute girl."

" So you like helping cute girls? Would you like to help me?"

"Doing what exactly?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh I don't know, I may just have a quest for you and your really strong friend back at your camp and it is on the path of the giant you wish to kill." The lady had gone back to being seductive.

The way she said it made a lot of sense to him. She gave him a map. Murbet looked at the map that she gave him and saw a red circle with the words " You Come Here".

" I want you to find me a stone."

"What kind of stone?" Murbet asked. Was it one of those shinny stones that he was told to look out for when he started his journey in the first place. If so this would be a part of his Journey anyway. Either way he needed to know what to look for or he might end up bringing her the wrong stone.

" This stone is used for people who have wisdom. You are skilled with a sword but you don't have the wisdom to use a stone of this power. You do have the necessary means of getting this stone back to us."

He was confused by what she meant by wisdom to use the stone and felt a bit insulted by the fact that she said he was not wise. He also wanted to know what she meant by the means to get the stone back to them. so he asked "what do you mean what is necessary to get you back the stone, if i don't have wisdom as you say then what makes you think i can get you the stone that you can wish for? don't get me wrong, I will get the stone for you but details are needed"

He looked at him and winked. Murbet blushed. " Your really cute. As you know fortune telling requires magic. This stone will help me stop feeling so frigid after using magic and help see further into the future. Of course I will tell you more about your future, and I don't need the stone to tell you on your way there you will encounter the giant you seek."

Murbet sighed and then left saying a 'I will be back when I get the rock.' he headed back to camp. once he got back to camp, Gurt was done packing it up.

"Oh good your done packing up camp, I picked up a quest while I was away." Murbet told Gurt.

Gurt become excited as he would see some action and asked "What kind of quest?"

"We have to find a stone wise people use for a fortune teller, we should have an encounter with the giant on the way to the quest area. all we have to do is fallow this map and get the stone"

Gurt replied with "ALL RIGHT! SOME ACTION! THIS TRIP HAS BEEN BORING SO FAR!" he did seem kind of childish saying it but Murbet had to admire Gurt's spirit to an extent.

With that they started down the path that the map said to go.

Murbet and Gurt ran into giants. They were different than the giant he was looking for. They were purple skinned giants with long beards carrying tridents in their hands. They wouldn't let Murbet and Gurt walk in peacefully. They had to fight them.

" These giants are only protecting their home," Murbet said drawing his great sword. " We will let them live."

"So your just saying that we knock them out. Tot it" Gurt said disappointed that he could not go ham on something. He drew his ax and prepared to fight.

The battle was rough. It was really hard to knock them out. The best way they the could find to knock them out was to some how get on their backs and hit them in the head with the hilts of their weapons and try to jump on to another back before they got hit and knocked out themselves. This required much of agility, thinking of feet, and speed, things that Gurt lacked but Murbet had in spades. This really came down to a test of Murbets' skill. Gurt was much more suited for if they were going to kill the giants.

The more giants they faced the bigger the next ones. The next giants were more heavily equipped. Some were old and others looked younger, sons or grandsons of the giants. They had to keep going then Murbet got and idea.. on how to knock them out but he needed Gurts' help as a discretion. But how he was going to get to Gurt to tell he to act as a distraction, he did not know. He sure as heck did not catch on as fast as the weak person he last did a quest with. He had to get to Gurt to tell him some how while trying to not get knocked out.

The discretion worked and the last giant's they fought fled back into the mountains. " I'm tired," Gurt said yawning and stretching. He was exhausted from all the running, all the jumping, and all the discretion. Who could blame him? " Can we take a rest?"

"We have to get passed the giants home before we can take a rest.. if we take a rest now they might come back." Murbet told Gurt.

"Fine.." Gurt said childishly.

They went passed the area of the giants and keep and stopped when they felt they were far enough away and then took a rest. Murbet needed to look at the map anyway to make sure they were going the right way.

Murbet see a part of the map he didn't see before. It was practically yelling at him there was a short cut he could have taken. Now because of his recklessness they had to face all those giants. But all that fighting was good training.

' _M_ _aybe this is why the fortune teller said i was not wise'_ Murbert thought.

They had cough there breaths and now it was time to head to the spot that was marked on the map. Murbet saw pebbles bouncing on the ground. It was coming from big footsteps. They didn't sound close, but that meant what was making those sounds was very big. They were getting close; bad.

' _M_ _aybe this is the giant I was looking for'_ Murbet thought. He drew his sword, signaling Gurt to draw his ax. A fight was headed towards them.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Murbet jumped. Someone else was with them. It was a man, a short man. He had a big hat and a wooden flute on a necklace around his neck. He was a brunette.

They put up there weapons and Murbet asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that what you were going to do is a bad idea" the short man said

"Why can't anybody just give a strait answer when questions are asked...?" Murbet said more to himself then to anybody else.

"Oh look a short man... can I keep him as a pet?" Gurt asked

"No Gurt, short men are not pets," Murbet told him in a way a parent would tell a child that they could not have a dog.

" Look, there is only a certain way to kill this giant," the short man said. " First you have to wait until night time and then you have to cut off his head."

" Why can't we just cut off his head now?" Gurt asked.

"Because then it would be awake to kill you before you can cut it off, plus daytime gives it immortality" the short man said. "You might want to hid and camp out until nightfall before you approach the giant." the short man continued.

Gurt was more upset now. he wanted to have some fun fighting and killing something. Murbet having felt guilty for being reckless last time they fought giants decided to listen to the short man. With that they found a place to camp until nightfall.

" Time to wake up," Gurt said poking Murbet's head. Murbet groaned but then he got up.

" What happened to that short guy?" Murbet asked.

" No idea. He left after you went to sleep. I tried to follow him but he was gone like he disappeared or something."

"Never mind him for now then, have you seen the giant?" Murbet asked.

"Yes, he is over there sleeping" Gurt pointed out.

Murbet drew his sword quietly. And slowly approached the giant as to not make a sound. He made a sign for Gurt to not say a word. Gurt nodded. Once Murbet was close to him, he to a large swing and cut the giants head off. There it was done.

" That was easy," Gurt said after Murbet cut off the giant's head. " Now let's go find that stone."

" You go on without me. I need some time to rest." Gurt didn't ask why and just ran to look for the stone. Looking at the giant's decapitated head something came to Murbet's head. ' _This giant doesn't look like the one I was suppose to kill.'_

Knowing this he left his sword unsheathed and prepared to look for the giant.

Meanwhile Gurt found himself at another cave by fallowing the map. "Do stones hide in caves?" He asked himself. He entered the cave in hopes of finding the stone.

He found it. He only had to fight two giants in sentry duty and used his barbarian strength to push them into the wall. Then Gurt walked through their door and found the stone floating in a pillar.

The barbarian attempted to reach for it but stopped as a feeling overwhelmed him. it was not a bad feeling but it was so strong that it stopped him in his tracks. he was not sure why he was feeling this and there was nobody to ask why. Suddenly, he heard the ground shake beneath his feet. He looked behind him as a hand tried to grab him. He stopped the big hand by pushing on it with his strength.

The barbarian's small size had him lifted in the air by the giant. He had small red eyes and vicious teeth. He snarled at the barbarian, drool dripping from his teeth, and he tried to eat the barbarian.

The barbarian slipped out of the giants hand and made leap of faith, hoping that he would hand on the giants shoulder and get himself closer to the neck. _'This must have been the giant that the short man was talking about. Murbet did not mention that the stone and the giant would be in the exact same spot'_ He thought as he missed the shoulder and slid down the arm of the giant.

It was a good thing for the barbarian that the short person never left very long. The barbarian was covered in a purple ball of purple light and then put safely on the ground. But now that he was on the ground, he had some bigger issues to deal with, like being stepped on, trying to get back up to the neck so he can cut it off, and trying not to get eaten.

" Gurt!" It was Murbet yelling at him.

Murbet was running towards the stone. Gurt thought he couldn't see the giant in the room, but he jumped over its hand before it slammed on top of him and crushed him.

Murbet swag his sword at the wrist of the giant and attempted to cut through it. After all the short man did say they could not chop off other parts of the body, he just said that they only way to kill the giant is by taking off the head. the sword went though but that turned out to not be such a good idea as he had to move quickly. giants blood turned out to be so heavy that it could kill a man if a pile of it fell on top on him.

The pinnacle of a giant's strength was not their legs or arm. What gave them strength were their eyes. Their visible spectrum was weak because they could only see things far away. Gurt looked like an ant to him.

While their strength was their eyes, it still left the problem of trying to get to the eyes to blind the giant so they can remove the head. it was then that Gurt got an idea he wanted to try. he was going to use his strength to clime the giant as fast as possible or have Murbet do it since he is fast but one of them had to clime the giant and avoid all the attacks from the only hand the giant had left. it was lucky that the giant only had one hand left. Gurt took charge and run up the giant and started to clime as fast as he could.

" Get off me, you puny man!" The giant yelled shaking his leg.

The leg shaking felt like being trapped in a ball spinning round and round. Gurt was starting to feel like he was going to be thrown off.

Just then Murbet cut started to cut off the foot of the opposite leg of the giant. This caused the giant to get distracted and try to shake off Murbets' sword. Gurt used this as a chance to climb the rest of the leg.

" I will make it up there," Murbet said to himself walking up the giant's leg. " I will climb up this giant and cut its head off."

Murbet would not admit it but he was a bit upset that he was being upstaged by a guy he thought of as dumb, childish, muscle bound, womanizing, and an all around a guy he did not want to be. he was not going to let what he saw as a brute upstage him so he walked up the giants leg. He had made it up to the knee before the giant noticed that there was a second person climbing him.

The giant raised his right fist about to brush Murbet. The giant could crush him faster than Murbet could move, but he was stopped by Gurt jumping at his arm and grabbing him. By doing so Gurt missed his chance to decapicate the giant.

Once again Gurt had saved Murbet and now they were back to square one on trying to kill the giant. they could try to climb him again or they could chop off his parts until they get to his head but either way they had to find a way to kill the giant and Murbet had to put aside his jealousy of the person he saw as a brute.

" Thank you." Gurt and Murbet turned around. The short boy had his hand on the stone; it was glowing in his hand like it belonged to him.

The giant did not make a move to hit anybody after the body after the short boy said thank you. Gurt and Murbet were confused as to why they were being thanked and why the stone was glowing. Murbet thought the fortune teller said it was hers and the other people at the camp that he found her at. They were so very lost, was this a test of some sort?

" This is no test, Murbet," the short man said as if reading his mind. " I couldn't have gotten here on my own. You helped me by distracting the giants. To thank you I will help you kill the giant...but I won't kill it for you."

They both nodded and the giant started to move again. they really needed a plan to get this head off this giant. Maybe it was time to listen to what the short man had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a pretty cool chapter right here. It has more of Kimosabe in it and has creatures that make every show popular like X-Men and Supernatural. Please read and review.**

XXX

The short boy teleported on the giants right shoulder and stabbed his shoulder. The giant tried crushing him on his shoulder. The short boy disappeared and stabbed him in the left shoulder. He disappeared again and stabbed the giant in all giants of different places. After stabbing him everywhere he raised his stone in the air and the parts where he stabbed him started to glow red.

The men took there chance to kill the giant seeing as the giant fell down in pain when the stab marks started to glow read. Murbet cut off the head of the giant. after that he was still confused as to what he had been told in comparison to what he just saw. Gurt still hadn't a clue what was going on. why would nobody ever give these men a strait answer.

" Here you go, Murbet," the short man said tossing the stone in Murbet's hand.

" Your giving me this? Why?" Murbet asked.

This was more confusing then before but now he could give the stone to that lady.

"This is what you were looking for right?" the short man said.

" But I thought that belonged to you" Murbet replied.

" Oh I will have it back," the short guy smiled. " I will come back for it because it's mine. The reason I don't take it now is you promised a lady she could have it. I don't like to see people break their promises. My name is Lobby."

The short man was covered in a purple ball and then disappeared. With the short man disappearing, they left the cave and started to head back to the camp they found the lady in.

"So what lady did you promise that stone to, Murbet?" Gurt asked.

"Oh just a fortune teller who tries to seduce men." Murbet replied.

They were quite for the rest of the way back as Gurt liked the sound of a lady who seduces wasn't let down when he saw this beautiful woman who seduces men. She rubbed her stone against her cheek and smiled. It was all wholehearted and stuff but Murbet had questions for her.

Before Murbet could asked that question, Gurt started to hit on her (not the physical hit, the type of hit you do when you want to get laid by a pretty lady)

"Hey sweet cheeks, I have not seen you before. why don't you say we go back to my place an have a little fun in the bedroom?" Gurt asked the fortune teller.

She giggled. " My fortune telling says you well meet a lot of girls but you will never have children."

That hurt Gurts pride, all those girls and he could not pass his seed to any of them huh, it made him feel like he had lost his whole point to flirting with and having sex with girls.

"What about Murbets' future with girls? there is this girl who lives near my village he seemed attracted to but he said that she was not worth his time." Gurt said feeling somewhat dejected but wanted to know anyway.

"Hey, I did not say she was not worth my time, I said she would get killed if I bought her along. There is a difference" Murbet said in protest.

" I could tell you your future..." She smiled when she said it. " Or I could tell you what you should do next. You should head to your next adventure. You know what one I mean. Drink plenty of water."

" Can't you tell us more?" Gurt asked.

" I don't work for free. I consider this stone to be compensation for my fortune telling."

Murbet gave in and paid the lady. He knew what the next adventure was and that he needed water. He was more interested in what she had to say about him.

" I knew you were no different than all the other men," she smiled putting her money away. " You will find love in your life. You will have children. Who you have children with is something you have to find by yourself."

With that he and Gurt left the tent. Gurt feeling Jealous of Murbet for being able to pass on his DNA, but he put that in the back of his head as they headed back to the cave to start the next journey.

" So what's this shape shifter like?" Gurt asked.

"It is a shape shiftier so we will not know what it looks like when we see him or her because they can change their form. we will just have to be careful around everybody and come up with a code that we can tell each other apart from the shape shiftier, just in-case it decides to take one of our forms." Murbet answered Gurt.

"Sounds like a plan, what kind of code do you want to come up with?" Gurt asked.

Murbet put his hand on his chin and started thinking. " How about when we get to the shape shifter's land you can say meat or hot at the end of every sentence."

"That sounds good, and what are you going to say at the end of each sentence?" Gurt asked Murbet.

Murbut rubbed his chin thinking to himself. " I think I'll go with putting words like I Am Murbet at the start of every sentence."

"Okay then."

And with that they started on there way.

XXX

Late that very night in a small house in the middle of a grassy field, north of the forest and north west of the barbarians town, a familiar girl woke up to hear somebody calling her name.

'Why would somebody other then me be out here, period? Nobody knows this place exist and nobody else had been her since mom killed herself when dad did not come home' those where her thoughts when she heard her name being called again. that is when she noticed it was coming from the inside of the house. She became alarmed and got up out of bed to see who was in her house.

She hoped it was that handsome knight and that barbarian. They were the ones she could deal with. But when she walked down those stairs she was greeted by someone different than them...someone she never met.

The person looked as though it were a ghost but the ghost didn't look like anybody she had seen before. the ghost looking being was male but did not look like her dad, nor did he sound like her dad. sure she was hoping to see the night or the barbarian but that was a stretch seeing how she didn't give either one of them her name or where she lived. come to think of it, she had not given anybody her name or where she lived so how could this man know her name and where she lived.

"Sorry for asking but who are you and how do you know my name. I find it kind of odd that you would know these things since only a couple of days ago was the first time i had spoken to anybody in years." She asked the ghost looking man.

" I have a deal with your father," the ghostly man said. " He died before he was suppose to do something special for me. Because of his cowardliness he died in that cave and we lost something we were suppose to find together. Now that something is gone and I need you to get it back."

The man examined one of the girl's glasses. He moved it close to his eyes. He took a sip of it but there was nothing in it.

"That still does not explain how you know my name and why your here. my fathers deals are not my deals, we are two separate people. so that still remains the question, what do you want with me?" she asked the ghost.

" Nothing. As a ghost I cannot communicate with the living...or so I thought until you escaped the cave and took with a stone. Not only can you see me but if your lucky you can talk to animals too. What I want is heading towards your town, and I wanted you to steal it."

"And what makes you think i am enough of a pushover to steal it for you? and what makes you think I escaped? What if they just let me walk out?" She asked

"Because my dear Kimosabe... like father like daughter on the pushover thing and the cave never lets people just simply walk out." the ghost said.

"What makes you think that? you really need to get your facts strait," she said while glaring that the ghost.

" Because the man your father was investigating was my friend as well. Unlike him I didn't go into that cave to see what happened to him because I know what happened to him...he died and your father died because he couldn't act him being dead, then I died choking on a piece of bread."

"I think you don't know what happened to any of them and that your lying to me to try to gain my trust. if you never went into the cave then you would not have known what happened to any of them. Quite frankly i sense an evil energy coming from you and as long as i sense that, I don't think i can trust you. now get out of my house," she told the ghost.

The ghost put his class down on the table. It looked at Kimosabe with his eyes. His eyes turned red as a great wind surrounded him. The next thing Kimosabe knew the sounds of lightning filled the bar and a hideous gray ghost with sharp teeth and hair that would make a medusa shudder appeared.

She fell into the best fighting stance she could get into without a weapon. It was not hard to do since she knew something about basic hand to hand combat. She was not going to let this thing get the best of her no matter what.

The ghost moved towards her like air. She moved her fist into the ghost but her fist just went through the ghost. It moved around her again and then it moved over her making a scary face to her.

She was not scared of what he was doing, If she was a girl who had a loving family that had always been there for her instead of a girl who had been along since she was little, she might have been scared. If she had not faced that dragon and seen a bunch of corpse instead of some girl who didn't, she might have been scared, but they thing about it was she was not scared of this ghost. Who did he think he was kidding? She had investigated worse things then him before going into that cave. She also knew that she was not in over her head. All he had managed to do was annoy her and her face showed it well.

"Your not scaring anybody now get out" she dead pinned.

That ghost looked at her with his red eyes. Even though he tried he couldn't scare Kimosabe. The ghost listened to her and left her home, but not before giving one last warning. " You will steal for me whether you like it or not. I will find your weakness."

"Don't ever come back ghost that knows nothing" she told the ghost as it was leaving.

After he left she cleaned up his mess and attempted to go back to sleep but couldn't. She sighed picked up the rock and went to study it. She still had no idea why it did not melt her from the inside out but from the fact that it did melt people from the inside out, she knew that it's element for the energy it radiated was fire, it must really hate cowered and pushovers, and it has something to do with the dragon people. _'See I was write, that ghost really did know nothing. He is just a common thug or the ghost of one at least.'_ She giggled to herself as she searched the stone for clues.

XXX

Today was Gurt's lucky day. The road to the shapeshifter was longer than he imagined and the more he walked the more beautiful the sights he saw. The rocks he stepped on felt warm beneath his toes, he was showered with water but it wasn't raining, even the animals looked at him like he was a supreme being. If this was the work of some kind of illusionist, it was a good illusionist.

On the other hand Murbet saw something different, this was the result of him actually drinking plenty of water. What he saw was desert for days. He was looking for an oasis for Gurt who was hallucinating everything that he saw. He knew there had to at least have been one oasis in this place.

" I wonder what's more life threatening," Murbet said to himself. " Dying of thirst or drinking until you drown. I would say thirst because in water you always have a chance of being saved."

After wondering around for a bit, he slipped in a sand wool pool along with Gurt who was just fallowing and not paying attention. They fell next to a small pond of water in a underground sand cave. This was convenient as they did not think they would ever find water. He took this chance to throw Gurt in the water. Gurt came back up and looked at Murbet.

"What the hell man!? Everything was so pretty until you threw me in some water!" Gurt yelled.

"You were hallucinating from a lack of water. Everything you saw was a hallucination." Murbet told Gurt.

Both of them were unaware that they were right back where they had started.

XXX

There was no secrets the Kimosabe could find about this stone. She looked all night, went to sleep somewhere in the morning when the sun was shinning and woke up when it was not even bright enough to read a book. She looked at it inch by inch but didn't find anything. There were no words, no secrets, nothing but a rock.

She sighed, picked up the rock and went out for a walk in the grassy fields. She went for a walk often when she could not think of anything as it helped her think. A thought occurred to her, maybe the stone does not belong to her, but if there were true, wouldn't it have killed her by now like it did to everybody else? Why did it let her live but kill other people? she looked up from her thinking and found that she had found her way to a mountain range just north of her house. She was no sure why she had walked north instead of south as usual. she looked sound and found another cave. _'What is it with me and finding caves, geez this is getting weird.'_ She thought to herself.

Her instincts told her to walk out of that cave and go back to her house. She heard something inside that cave. Actually there were two noises. One reminded her of a screaming spirit and the other reminded her of a dragon.

She was also curious as to what exactly was in the cave. Cave make all kinds of noise on there own and for all she knew the cave could have been making those sounds its self. She walked up to the cave to peek in it. There was a dragon in it but the dragon was sleeping. The loud sound was its snores. The dragon was the color of ice and snow. The dragon was very lovely and elegant looking. It made her want to befriend it. she walked slowly into the cave as not to wake it from its slumber.

Kimosabe's head started to hurt like two hammers were banging on her head. She saw visions of a stone in her mind. It wasn't the same stone she was holding, it was blue with ice on the top. It looked like the dragon that was snoring. She saw them rubbed against each other.

While she did not wish the dragon any ill intent, the stones that did rub against each did have a sight reaction as if they did not like each other very much. She quickly pulled the stone she had away. The stone that she had was shinning bright as if to try to tell the dragon that she was there. _'Crap, me and my dumb curiosity'_ she thought to herself as everything went dark and the temperature dropped. There was nowhere she could go now. _'Why has every cave I have been in recently had a dragon in it? I must be dumber then I give myself credit for and why did this stone have to shine like that now'_ she had no choice but to pay attention to her surrounding and be extra careful now. and to make things worse the stone was still shinning brightly as to give away where she was.

" Why are you in my cave?" She felt a chill going through her spine. She turned around and saw the dragon staring at her. " I asked you a question."

" Listen dragon..."

" Sir. My name is Sir Drago Frostheart. Why are you in my cave?"

" Am I speaking to you?"

" No. I'm taking control of this dragon so it doesn't eat you and talking to you in your mind. In other words I'm multitasking."

" Y-Your some kind of sorcerer."

"Yes, now why are you doing in my cave?"

"Your cave is near my house, I sorta found it be accident when trying to clean my head. I heard noises in the cave and went to check it out... you have a lovely dragon." Kimosabe answered nervously. she really had not ill intent here and would have left quietly if her stone (yes she is referring to it as her stone as it did not melt her face off) didn't wake anybody up.

"I really had no idea the stones would do that." she continued.

" I know the stone would do that. I created the stone in this cave and I'm making this dragon guard it."

"So you created this stone?" She pointed to the glowing stone in her hand that she came into the cave with. "If that is true then you can tell me why it did not melt me from the inside out like it did my father why the walls around it told a tell of dragons and dragon people at war." With what he said, she new this was her best chance to get information about the stone.


	6. Chapter 6

**4fireking (me) and iamboard put on a big show for this chapter. I must admit I don't remember all of this chapter because we wrote it so long ago but it's not completely boring.**

XXX

" Why do you need me to tell you? Hasn't the stone already explained it to you?"

" No."

" I guess you became slow. The stones weren't made by dragon or dragon people. They were made by worms. Worms that imagined many things under the Seal of Frost and brought forth these stones. Their power is why there are so little of them. When the worms that created them died their power was almost taken, but I keep them working with my power."

She sighed and decided to ignore that the being had just practically called her stupid and asked another question. "Is there power why greedy people hire people to steal them for them?" she asked him.

" I have no particular answer for why they hire people to steal from them," he blatantly replied. " All I know is if they don't follow the stones qualities and they will burn from the inside."

"So in other words, for an example, in the other cave where i got this stone, people who don't show any sign or courage will get burned from the inside out by this very stone. so the thing is to show that you have a curtain quality about yourself. did I get that right?" she asked to see if she translated that right.

" Yes. I read your mind and I know your father fled in battle. Having courage was not about being strong but helping people who can stop the dragon even when you think you cannot win. I'm sorry about your father. Running away may have been the smart thing to do but it wasn't what the stone wants."

"So what did this rock originally do when the worm were alive? if you don't mind me asking, I doubt what that ghost of that greedy guy said to me last night was true at all... something just seemed sinister about him" she asked and then stated. she knew that this was not the right person to ask but she knew this was probably the only person she could ask since she ask.

" The stones were nicer. They let people unlock their inner feelings, become smarter, braver, they refurbished people to make them better. People can't become better by themselves. The worms weren't stupid; I was. Whoever hold those stones would get more power than a hundred men."

"Okay then, so this stone was better suited for the knight or the barbarian then I, my only dream is to become a detective, not gain to a ton of power." She giggled. "Surely they would have had a better use for it." she continued. "Then again, I probably would not have known that the ghost was bad news if it was not for this thing in retrospect. I really don't want to steal stuff for that guy"

" You have lots of optimism. I wish you luck on your adventure finding the one worthy of using it."

" What? Can't I just keep this stone?"

" This stone can only belong to someone with the necessity to use it. If you can't use it then someone else just use it."

"Okay then" she said to him "I will just leave you to your cave and your dragon. it is a really nice looking dragon" she said as he tried to walk to the blocked opening in hopes that the dragon would move.

" One more thing. As much as I enjoyed your company if one foot steps in here my dragon will eat you. I can't be around all the time to control it."

She put that into mind when she stepped out of the cave and walked towards town.

She remembered that she needed to buy some things. they were not anything special, just food items, so locks for her doors, and some ghost wards. she was not taking any chances of ghost coming into her house or approaching her when she was looking for places to investigate. besides if she was ever going to be a good detective she would have to get lots of practice.

She stayed in her house the whole day. She didn't leave and she kept her windows shut. She wanted no one to get in. After an entire day or thinking too hard and seeing a dragon she wanted this day to end. But she was hungry so she decided to fix a snack first.

After she ate the snack, she went to bed and had a nightmare about the knight and some bedroom things that she did not want to think about. to any other women, it would be considered a fun dream but she had never done those things before so therefore the thought scared her. It was really nothing to get worked up about unless you follow every detail of the dream. she really hoped that the ghost man did not find out about her fear, that would be creepy having the looming threat of being raped by a ghost just so he can force you to steal something you did not want to steal.

The girl woke up and walked to the bathroom to splash her face with water. After she splashed her face she looked in the mirror and saw the knight. He was carressing her should and kissing the nape of her neck. It was like he was the ghost trying to hurt her but he was too gentle and his voice was the same as his. His voice was so gentle that all the girls would never want to stop making live with his gorgeous body.

" I want to make babies with you."

Her eyes widened slightly in horror and she woke up in bed again. _'Did i just have a dream within a dream?'_ She got up and splashed water in her face again, but this time she saw nothing but her face. Relived that she actually woke up this time, or did she? She walked into the kitchen and found the knight again only to realize that she was still asleep. by this point she really wanted to wake up and there be an empty house.

XXX

Murbet and Gurt were getting close to the shapeshifters lair. They were in a town with the words written in blood on the walls Skin Stealers Have No Justice.

At that Gurt was confused "what do they mean 'skin walkers have no justice', meat"

"I am murbet, it means the towns people don't like shape snifters."

They continued farther into the town.

" Today marks the anniversary of the skin walker who ate two twins parents and then tried to eat the mayors children," a man behind a stand of weapons said. " Buy a weapon so if you see a skin changer you can hurt them. No one knows how to kill a skin changer."

"Are these weapons any more stronger then the weapons we already have? meat?" Gurt asked the stranger.

"You would have to compare them to find out" the man told Gurt.

Gurt picked up an axe like his from the shelf. He made sure they were facing the same way and then he clanged them together. The one he picked up from the shelf shattered. " You break it you buy it!"

Gurt sighed and paid the man but did not try any other weapons as they were not as good as his axe. "Do you do sharpening of current weapons?" He asked the guy hoping that he would have or be able to do something useful.

" Yes I sharpen weapons. It's twenty gold though." Gurt paid him the twenty gold he wanted. Then the man took his axe and walked to a turning wheel.

The man sharpened the axe and gave it back to Gurt. "Do you need yours sharpened too?" the man looked at Murbet when he said it.

"Yes i do need it sharpened." Murbet said as he paid the man. His sword had gone dull from fighting the giants and it had made it harder to fight the desert creatures by himself when Gurt was hallucinating.

" That will be fifty gold from you because your weapon is bigger." That was outrageous. Why did he have to pay twice as much as Gurt payed? Murbet murmured it to himself and paid him fifty gold coins.

Murbet thought this but in reality, Gurt had paid more then him because the horribly made axe broke. Either way all they wanted to do is find this shape shiftier and go on to the bug queen. After the sword was sharpened, Murbet asked "Where does the skin walker usually hide out at?" It was the question that had to be asked.

" Two places. There are skin walkers who move in the forests and skin walkers who live in the forest. We call the one's who swim in the forest sirens. If you go east from here you will find the skin walkers. I should warn you that they are tricky creatures."

The fact that they were tricky creatures, it is in there nature to be, but they were looking for a particular skin walker and it seemed like they all live in the forest or swim in waters in the forest. Wherever the one they had to kill was, it was clear that the forest is the place to look. With the information they were given they headed to the east when exiting town to the forest to find the one they are to kill.

"So are we looking for a siren or a land shape shiftier?, meat. from the way I see it if we are looking for the land one, the system we came up with should work as there shape would be of a male but if the shape shiftier is a siren, we should be careful as the shape would be of a female and probably take the form of the girl that you like so you wont kill it, meat?" Gurt asked while for once using his brain besides coming up with ideas for the fight or using it to save people.

" I am Murbet, at least we know that these shape shifters can only take different forms. Maybe if we were large in numbers this would be a trouble but if the two of us stay together we can have faith their tricks won't work on us. But it's said no one knows how to kill a shape shifter. You cannot cut a shape shifter's head off."

"Has anybody tried stabbing it though the heart?, meat" Gurt asked. "Also what if the thing we are look turns out to be a siren and it does read your mind and feelings just to take form of that girl that you like? how do you tell rather she found her way here before us or if she is a fake? the shop keeper did say that it tried to get the mayor to kill his kids, assuming the mayor is a strait man, that had to have been the work of a siren taking the form of somebody he cared about deeply, meat." Something was up with the things going on in this town and the questions that came to Gurts mind proved it, but from what Murbet said, it sounded as if the shape shiftier they were looking for is male and walks on land.

Murbet and Gurt walked into the woods and found their first shape shifter. How they found it was a shape shifter was it was looking at the lake changing shape from man to woman and sucking in his gut to look thinner. Gurt took out his axe and Murbet pulled out his sword.

" I am Murbet, let's stab him in the heart."

And that is why Murbet did, and it worked. the shape shiftier turned into ash. The plan was to kill as may as what go in there way now that they knew how to kill them. soon they got to the other end of the forest and found a shape shiftier that already had the form of the female all it's kind was trying to turn into the form looked familiar. 'Had Gurts' questions been on the right track all along or did she really by some means manage to get here before us?' Murbet thought without knowing it was a shape shiftier despite being in a forest full of shape shifters.

It wasn't just one woman who appeared. Three more giggled their way towards Gurt and laughed when they touched him. It was some kind of trick but Murbet couldn't realize they were being tricked. Murbet knew no girls just walked up to a boy. But someone was using magic to make him forget their were shape shifters in the forest.

They had even duplicated it girls all the way down to the last thing they saw them wearing or in ones case the last weapon they saw them carrying. He wanted to ask the familiar women her name as he had not asked the last time they talked but he figured that since he did not ask it would be rude to ask now, that is why everybody ask _'What was your name again?'_ When they don't know somebodies name. he did not know what to say or do, all he could do was wait for her to do something that would seem out of the persons character, like attack them or ask them to steal something for her or transform into a form the know or think she does not have in order to effectively attack them. his thoughts were interupted with he was asked a question

"Do you like me?" the shape shiftier with the heavy sword asked. he looked back and saw that he compainion was kind of busy with the other shape snifters who looked like women that resembled the girls there were sleeping on Gurts floor. _'Wait a minute, how can that girls that Gurt sleeps with and this person who does not even live in town know each other?_ ' that snapped him out of the spell.

"I like the persons of whom form that you have taken but you are not her. The real her probably does not even know the girls that Gurt sleeps with and for that matter those are even the real girls that Gurt sleeps with." Murbet answered back.

"How can you be so mean to tiny cute me?" the girl looked said but pulled out the sword as if to defend herself from an attack. This was her way of trying to keep the act of being that girl up.

She swung her sword down and Murbet used his sword to block her. Murbet could feel it from the way she swung that sword. She was the shape shifter he was searching for. He could see that look in her face; she was the leader. She turned around and kicked him in the face and ran away.

" Girls!" The girl's faces changed into scary grey skin with red eyes. They had only a few teeth and C shaped scars on their heads. This was the true forms of the shape shifter's. " Kill them!"

The girls charged at the men ready to attack them. There must have been the higher up in skill then the others as they were much harder to kill. They had there hearts well guarded. and did an a lot of damage to what ever they hit then Gurt and Murbet dodged. This was going to be a hard battle and being outnumbered did not help. There was no guide that could cause and opening, magic man to help them or anything this time around. They really had to think for themselves this time.

The barbarian charged at the girls and struck his axe into their heart. She was dead. The shape shifters tuned around and attacked Gurt! Gurt would strike through their hearts but his axe was trapped in this girls heart. He was knocked over by them and got frisky with them. Frisky as in they showing their mouths with barely any teeth and prepared to bite him. Murbet stabbed the girl on the left's heart, kicked her back to pull his sword out and finished the third shape shifter.

The more they killed, the more they pored into the battle. They soon came to the conclusion that if they want them to stop, they would have to kill the leader of the pack but the leader of the pack was still harmed with a sword. The sword changed for with her and she seemed to hold it as if she was skilled in sword art. Murbet went to attack the leader for various reasons. sure he wanted the power at the end of this journey and sure he wanted this swarm to stop but this had become much more personal as the leader had attempted to toy with his heart and feelings, and it worked for a bit. This hand made him angry with and made him want to kill her more.

" Why would you hurt a girl? All we want is to breed and trick people. Does being shape shifter make us dangerous?" That was the last thing she said before she tried stabbing him through the heart with her sword. Murbet put his sword in the way of her sword. The sword changed into a two bladed pitchfork that grabbed her blade and threw it out of Murbet's hand.

" I call my sword Meta-morph because it's changeable just like me."

Her action made Murbet unarmed and gave the shape shiftier the advantage. "If we can breed with and trick people, then nobody can breed." She said in rage as she raised her sword again to kill Murbet.

Murbet jumped back before the shape shifter could slash him. After he got back she changed her sword into a longer sword with a smaller blade sticking out of the top. The weapon almost jabbed through Murbet's stomach. Murbet's only weapon was his Mohawk. He turned around and hit the blade with his hair.

Gurt laughed at him as he was fighting the other shapeshifters saying "nice haircut, meat" Murbet replied with a sarcastic "ha ha ha" as he was dodging the leader and looking for his sword. he found it and ran as fast as he could to it and picked it up. Just as he picked it up, he rolled out of the way of another attempt to kill him. he made his way back to her with his sword dodging her attacks, trying to move as fast as possible to get to heart with his sword without her knowing it.

Ambushed by another shape shifter hiding in the trees. It fell straight into Murbet's sword and died from a stab through the heart. When he pulled his sword away he saw his worst fear about the shape shifter's come true. There were two Gurt's.

Something had to give, he could see that a Gurt was fighting off some shape snifters, but he was not sure if that was just a ploy from a shape shiftier or the real Gurt. The other Gurt looked like he was ready attack him. He hopped this guy was nothing like Gurt. It would be a convenient way to tell them apart and make it much easier to kill the imposer.

Murbet dashed in and stabbed all the other shape shifter's in their hearts. He killed two of them before they all fled away from him. Both Gurt's looked like they were ready to attack each other but Murbet held his sword at them.

" Speak the truth."

"I am Gurt, meat. No I am Gurt, meat" they both said in unison.

"DIE YOU IMPOSER, MEAT!" they both yelled at each other in anger. Murbets' demand did now work, the two Gurts still looked like they were about to kill each other. He had to come up with a different demand or question to test who was who. He tired this one to see what answers them would give.

"What did the fortune teller tell you when you tried to get under her dress?" Murbet asked both of them.

"That I will be lucky in love and have kids, meat. That I will not have any love or children, meat." They both answered at once in a way Murbet could not understand (you know how everything sounds like giverish when two people say two different things at once?)

"One at a time. you" he pointed at one of the Gurts "Go first then the other will give his answer."

The Gurt answered with "lucky in love and kids, meat" Murbet pointed to the other just in case that one was just being a smart butt trying to get the other to answer the same as him.

The other answered with a "That i will not have any love or children, meat." Murbet knew which one was which now and just stabbed the one that said lucky in love and kids. the Gurt turned to dust. it was lucky that he pointed at the skin walker first or the skin walker would have just repeated after the real Gurt. Now all that was left was to find where the leader of these skin walkers went.

" Where do you think she's gone-"

" I am Murbet, you don't have to say meat anymore, Gurt," Murbet said. " They already know that's what you say when you try to prove your really you."

They walked a little farther into the forest and found another cave. "What is it with these quest and caves?" Gurt asked. "This is getting to freaky" he continued.

"I am Murbet, I know, right?" for once Murbet agreed with Gurt without being in the middle of battle or having an argument. "I am Murbet, do you think this cave has one of those items that the fortune teller says we should be looking for in it too?"

"It might." Gurt replied. "I wonder what the items actually do?"

"I am Murbet, I do not know but i guess we could find out if there is one." Murbet said thoughtfully. "I am Murbet, we have to kill the skin walker leader before we can explore the cave for anything first though."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written days ago and it took me until now to edit this chapter. I don't think I edited it the right way but maybe that's just me. Thank me and iamboard for this chapter.**

XXX

They searched.

Finding the skin walker leader turned into a race. People from the town, the angry people with their poor bladed axes and swords, were marching into the forest looking for skin walker's to kill.

"We have to hurry or those people will die from lack of skill and poorly made weapons" Gurt said in a tone that said that he was totally freaking out. Murbet knew that would be Gurts' first concern since Gurt had saved his life twice. They looked all over the cave and found the leader in a defensive stance in front of a floating, shinning, really dark blue almost black stone. It was shinning really brightly. She looked like she was going to attempt to defend her home, so many unwelcome people where invading the forest she called home. The light glow over her and she came out looked like her usual true self, but something was different, she had wings, and some armor that looked like the color of the stone.

"Well I guess we now know what the stones do" Gurt found time to make a joke as he and Murbet both lifted there weapons to depend themselves against the now transformed leader.

" Why do you bother fighting me? Are you trying to protect these people? These people are weak and pathetic. You would be much better here with the shape shifters."

"Well I have my reason, and most of them are not the towns people" Murbet replied

"I like being heroic, it gives me some meaning in life" that was Gurts answer.

After hearing those two answers, the leader got angry and started to fly at them in her changed dragon person like form. getting to her heart to kill her now was going to be much harder now because the armor was like dragon scale. (dragon scale is really strong)

She punched Murbet but missed when he jumped away from her. Her fist punched the ground. She kept punching the ground until blood was bleeding from her fist. She was angry at the two of them.

" How could I ever want you two to be like me?"

"You can't force people to be like you." Gurt said trying to reason with her. "Everybody is different, even each individual villager and skin walker. Even when you think all the skin walkers are like you, they have slight differences that they keep to themselves to make them different."

"I don't want to hear a lecture from somebody who wants to play hero all the time!" she yelled in anger. It was clear that she was making stupid moves and not listening in her anger.

She flew faster then the normal untrained eye can see at Gurt, this time with her sword. Gurt could not see her but Guarded herself regardless. This prompted Murbet to do the same. Murbet was pretty happy that Gurt was being the voice of reason for once and when she swung down at Gurts axe, he made his more and attacked her from behind, forcing his sword through her armor and through her heart. she had died but Murbet needed a new sword now, the one he was using had broke off into the skin walker in a really big chunk. in the end all that was left was a chunk of broken sword, and a glowing stone trying to force Gurt to take it as its welder. It left Gurt no choice.

" I'm going to leave this team...not forever. I only need to fix myself a new weapon."

"But this is your journey? what do i do, wait here to finish your journey?" Gurt asked in response.

"Do what you want" Murbet said as he walked away.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kimosabe had also found out how the stones work and even got it to work for her. Just in time too because the bug queen and her swarming hive were coming right for her house on there way to attack Gurts town. she predicted it would take them a day to get her her house to the town at about a normal persons pace of running. luckily for her all those years of running back and forth from her house to town and back for food had really cut her round trip run time down to an hour. She had never knew that running back and forth from her house to the town and back would come in handy. Now all that was left to do was force herself to swing a sword while maintaining her naturally obtained speed and if that did not work, she could just force the stone to transform her and just flame toast the swarm after getting some spirit energy from the first plan of action. all she knew is that she had to stop the swarm from attacking the people in the village.

' _Hear goes nothing,'_ she thought to herself.

A woman was running away from the swarm of bees. She could not outrun the bees. When it looked like the bees were going to sting her Kimosabe jumped down and slashed them with her sword. The bees started stinging her. She swung her sword but there was no way for her to cut the bees. She wasn't going to let herself be killed by bees. The stone in her turned orange and flames came out burning the bees.

 _'Wait, why am i running?'_ she asked herself. _'God I am so weak and useless that a stone has to act on its' own and save me. Why is it every time I try to do something good, it back fires. my god deserve being abandoned_.' She thought feeling assumed that she would not do this herself.

She was use to doing things herself, this should have been normal. none the less it got her to stop running away from the bees and to start running towards them ready to attack. She admitted she was not go with the sword and the weapon did not suit her but she had to try. there was nobody else and she knew her closest neighbor in the cave did not care as long as they were not after the stone it was guarding, which probably also had something to do with the dragon people, just like what she found out about the stone she had been studying. Maybe the magic person just did not know about the fact that it had something to do with the dragon people. but any-who she could not rely on the stone forever if the magic person says that she had to give It away. It was then that she realized that the sword was slowing her down. the sword may have been powerful but it was for people who you would refer to as a tank.

 _'Maybe the stone will find somebody more reliable to lend its power to.'_ And with that she put her sword down and ran to the bees. Use her speed to not get stung and using her hands to crush them. at this point she did not care that her hands were covered in bee corpses. The only thing she would need the sword for was the queen who was as large as a dragon while the other bees were as small as you would find a bee out in nature. soon she had managed to kill ever bee except the queen. Bees were much easier to kill with your hands and speed she had found.

The queen bee opened her mouth and spewed a pink spore. After releasing the spores Kimosabe heard more bees heading towards her. They made it to her and were preparing to sting her to death. There were too many for her to fight with her sword. She had no choice but to use her stone to fight back.

"Okay stone, O give in, what do I have to do? I know I am going to have to burn these off later if I live through this." She asked the stone as if it had a mind of it's own.

The stone responded glowing very brightly and forcing her to turn into a winged like humanoid type creature. instead of everything being orange like the stone would suggest, it went red like the coffin that she picked in the cave she found the stone in. It figured if she did not want it to fight her battles for her, it might as well fight her battles with her just this one time if not more times if she would let it. She was confused as to why it just did that when she had done nothing in her mind that would warren the stone to lend her anything, heck she was lucky that it helped her at all without lending, or so she thought. The next message she got from the stone was in her head. the message said **'burn them to a crisp and slice through the queen before she can counter, the sword will not slow you down this time around just fly'**. Why was the stone giving her advice on how to win or was it her own thoughts, she did not know anymore. She heeded the message and did just as the stone said. she would have to thank the stone later.

Kimosabe's mouth started to feel really warm. It was like a ball of fire was burning inside her mouth. But the fire was real as she breathed it out and burned through the bees. On her way to the bees her instincts helped her create two balls of fire. She moved and threw the balls at the queen of the bees. She smiled thinking the fireballs would burn the queen alive. What she didn't expect was a swarm of bees flying off the ground and blocking her fireballs.

It still killed the swarm of bees that were guarding the queen, so she just used the opening and swung the sword down on the queens head, the sword caught on fire and sliced though the body. The queen and every bee that she was storing burned to death because she had done as the stone had suggested her do.

When everything was said and done, the side of her yard was a flaming mess of burning grass and bee corpses. It was then that she had turned back to normal. Her arms felt like jelly from swinging a sword and killing small bugs with her hands but her legs had not had what she would call a good workout. She had not even ran her usual daily mileage. Either way she was tired and the stone had made it clear by speaking in her mind again that it was not going anywhere and if she tried to give it away or if somebody tired to take it, it would burn them from the inside out. after hearing that, she passed out where she stood from being tired and just ask she passed out the fires went out leaving ash.

XXX

Murbet was on a journey to find a new weapon so he could find the queen of bees and kill her. He decided the best place to go would be the town where he and Gurt first met. Walking there he found ashes and bed bees lying on the ground. What happened to this town?

He followed the ashes for miles and found a house out in the middle of practically nowhere. On the side of the house he found the burnt up body of the queen of bees and somebody laying in the middle of the ashes with a familiar sword by them. When he realized who that person was he ran to wake her up instead of taking the sword.

After she woke up he asked "What happened here?"

"A swarm of bees decided to attack my house and the town, i had to do something. so i burned the invaders to a crisp." She was strait forward and blunt in her answer. He then realized he would have been late and he did not know the bees moved around. his only question is how did she burn them to a crisp.

" I notice that some of these bees are burned to a crisp? Were you responsible for this burning?" Kimosabe nodded her head and showed him the stone. The stone glowed brightly in Murbet's eyes.

"Normally it burns people who touch it from the inside out, but it didn't burn me for some reason. Your mad at me aren't you? Well what did you want me to do, sit still and die and let everybody else die. Bees were set on a path to kill, not have a sunny flower nectar sucking visit. If they were not set to attack people, I would have left them along. Besides it is rude to just barge in to somebodies home and attack them for no good reason." She realized she was just, justifying her actions but if she had not done what she did, everybody in town would be dead.

"Also you should really investigate caves if you find a dragon in a cave. you might find something useful." She told him that which annoyed him because the last time he heard that he as dreaming of a fortune teller.

" Can I hold this stone?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. The stone did mention something about burning people from the inside out if I did something like give it away or somebody trying to take it. I think holding might be implied. Sorry, I just don't like the idea of people being burn from the inside out when they have not earned it." She did not bother to tell him that is how she found out her father had died and she did not want to see anything that gruesome again.

On the other hand Murbet looked mad that he did not get to hold it.

" I might need that power to stop another queen of bees. If you just let the bee live longer I could have slain it and find the door to my destiny, but you took it from me."

"Door? You mean that cave that is my nearest neighbor?" She pointed to the cave with the ice dragon and the stone in it.

"I would tell you a tale of what power does to people who desire it, but you don't look like you have listened to anything that I have said." She sighed.

"There is a dragon and a stone that grants power in that cave over there last i checked. if you can manage to show qualities in battle that will allow you to wield the stone in there. You might have your power, but you have to be joking me if you think I am just going to stand by and let people die when I can stop it." She got up and handed him the sword that she used to kill the bee and asked  
"Do you want me to lead you to that cave or not? I am not allowed back in there because apparently saying hi to your neighbor is well, seen as bad when you live next door to a dragon." she awaited his answer. she went from looking worried about his safety to filling annoyed with his thirst for power.

" I need a new weapon. Something big and strong."

" You already have the biggest swords I've ever seen. What more can you possibly need?"

"My sword broke while fighting somebody who was trying to take your form, she apparently had one of those stones too. The stone went to the barbarian." When he said that, she handed him her sword that he gave her.

"It isn't suited for me anyway, I am better at fast movements and it shows me down." She while holding it out to him, then she said  
"You need to remember as your fighting, the stones have a mind of their own and are looking for a particular quality in a person that could be their potential wielder. Some times that quality has nothing to do with a drive for power. For an example, this one here" she pointed at the stone in her hand "wants it's wielder to show courage even if they are too weak to win." She thought she had made her point. With that he grabbed the sword that was suppose to be hers and replaced it with his old one.

" I'm sorry for the way I sounded," Murbet said apologetically. " I didn't mean to sound demanding. I only want something that can help me be a hero."

" Be a hero or help you win that sanctimonies image of getting first place at that tournament you are so into?"

She knew about the tournament because she kept her knowledge brushed up on events, just because she was seen as a hermit to society didn't mean she didn't keep up, it just means that she rarely associated with people.

She went on with "It looks like your going to need to be really told that tale" she giggled.

"You got me there... wait how did you know about the tournament?" He asked wondering how she figured it out.

"Just because i live out in the middle of nowhere, does not mean I don't keep up on the worldly events." She responded to his question.

Murbet wanted to do something he should of done the moment he first met this girl. He got on his knee. " Would you go on a quest with me?"

"I would like to, but uh um why are you asking me rather then an actual strong warrior or just a warrior at all?" She was blushing deeply and became shy when he asked. With the way he was on his knee it felt like he was proposing to her for her hand in marriage. It really threw her for a loop.

" I need your brilliance. Gurt wasn't that bad of a partner, but I need someone to help me slay a queen bee. We can find many in Lurinca ; a queen bee's nest can be found there. Alone I would be no match, but since you already killed a queen bee it should be a piece of cake to you."

She looked as if she wanted to say something but said "Okay, I will go with you. And who is Gurt? Sorry for asking. I don't normally ask for peoples names, normally it isn't very important."

"Gurt is the barbarian that we went to that golden door cave with." He replied, then he asked. "Would you like to head to town first?You really should not go unarmed."

"Yeah, sure. if you can keep up." She seemed to joke but disappeared in what seemed like a flash to him. "Wow. She was not kidding when she said that she was better at fast movements." With that he ran as fast as he could to attempt to keep up. "I sure hope we are not running the whole way" he said to himself.

Kimosabe wasn't tired. Sometimes when she was thinking really hard she didn't notice how tired she is. The things she wanted to try she couldn't explain to Murbet. She wanted to see if he really was a hero or just doing it for the thrill of fighting.

While she was thinking about stuff that she wanted to try, she had arrived in town, stopped and waited on the knight to catch up. She was so use to runs like this that this would not even wind her out. She made a mental note to self to ask the knight his name. While she was waiting, she remembered one thing the stone had told her while she was out... _'If you ever need to transform, just give me a squeeze.'_

While Murbet was trying to catch up, he was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to ask her, her name if he was ever going to get around to asking how to kill a queen bee.

He finally arrived were she was waiting for him. "About time you got here" she giggled.

"Huff huff, how huff, do huff, you huff, run that fast huff?" he asked as hew as trying to catch his breath.

"I make a run like this almost every day. For a person who is not use to making these runs, running from my home to here takes a whole day. Over time i guess i just got use to running everywhere unless i take a walk to clear my head. Running everywhere gives a person speed over time gradually." She giggled out her answer, feeling quite amused.

When Murbet catch his breath he stood straight. He was taller than she remembered. " My name is Murbet," he said. She smiled.

" My name is Kimosabe."

They walked farther into town and went into a weapons shop. Kimosabe looked around the shop, picking up weapons to see if they would hinder her speed or be hard to swing. Murbet stood there waiting for her to pick something. He saw her pick up what looked like a light weight pair of swords 'W _hy is she going for something light?'_ He thought as he watched her try them out. He seemed to not see them as she swung them, implying to his mind that they were very light. He also noticed something about them, they were not double edged and were not very long but where not very short either. He wondered how strong or sharp they actually where. With all the questions boggling his mind, he finally asked "What are those?"

"They are Ko Katanas. they are typically light made out of metal that has been folded over a bunch of times into a narrow flexible blade and sharpened to cut though many things with ease. really good for quick tactical movements." She explained. "My question is, where these imported? This town does not seem like this would be a place to sell these. It really are swords that you would find in a far off place."

Murbet had no idea what she was saying but he wanted to try one of them. These weapons were very expensive. Murbet had nothing to trade but he had the gold to pay for one. Kimosabe still didn't know how these swords were imported here, but as long as Murbet was happy she didn't care.

She was about to put the swords down when she heard "Good eye miss, you really know something when you see it" the salesman say. He was clapping as if to say bravo for knowing her swords. "Can you name the longer version of that?"

"The longer version of that is called a Katana. it is normally paired with Wakizashi by a warrior called a samurai. The Katana is for battle, the Wakizashi is for suicide just in case they dishonor themselves. in the land where these swords are made, losing a battle and living means that you have dishonored yourself and the means to restore honor to yourself is by killing yourself. It is not the best policy but it happens." she answered the salemen. Murbet now was lost as to what they were saying. with that she picked up one Ko Katana while it was in its decorated wood like sheaf. She was just about to pay for it since she had found it was a good quality sword when Murbet stopped her.

" That's not the sword you want to use."

"What do you mean? Getting though those swarms that guard the queen bee will require something that allows for quick movement. The large heavy sword is literally useless until you get to the queen bee she self." She asked then advised as she put the sword back and went back to looking though weapons.

" A fast sword may be swift but it lacks power." Murbet picked the biggest sword he could find out of the shelf. When Kimosabe looked at the sword she was shocked. It was the most impractical sword she ever laid eyes on. " Use this one."

" No way am I using that one."

"Why not?"

"It is impractical to use that against anything. that is meant more for a tank, there is no why in hell that you see me as a battle tank."

"What is a tank?"

"A tank is that really strong party member who can take a lot of hits. they typically have high defense, but they move slow."  
this left Murbet confused but he kept trying to convince her to use an extremely large sword.

" Fine," Murbet finally gave in. " How about you carry two swords. If one of them is going to break which I know it is I want you to at least have another one to protect yourself."

". . . they are not going to break. . . just because it is thin does not mean it is fragile. that is why they fold the steal when they make the things. . ." she explained as if to a person who did not get it as she bought two of the swords. She strapped them on to her lower back for really easy access walked out of the store, Murbet followed her and they both saw it was getting dark.

"You can stay at my house for tonight if you like" she said as she started to head to the entrance they took into town. she left him no room to say anything and he followed behind.

" You know this is the first time a girl has ever invited me into her home," Murbet said feeling awkward about it. " We can't all be popular like Gurt."

"What Gurt does in his own free time does not really concern you or I. It will be okay it is not like anything is going to happen unless a ghost trying to get me to steal something shows up again. As for the story behind that, let us just say it has been a very long and crazy week." She said as she decide to run at his pace back home. he wanted to question her more on it but he did not want to waste energy that he could be use to run. He would ask her later.

XXX

Gurt was lonely. Gurt had no friends to play with. All Gurt could do was find a bough to sit down in and map out what he was going to do next. He didn't want to fight and he didn't want to eat. He just sat there feeling sorry for himself for not going with Murbet.

He was sitting there molping when he heard a voice in his head. at first he tied to ignore it but it would not go away. _'Why are you done in the dumbs when you can just fly home. I heard that Murbet is there from a certain fire spirit.'_ It was a rather level headed sounding voice.

 _'What do you mean fire spirit?'_ he thought back in response.

 _'Oh, forgot this is our first talk. Sorry. Well each one of use stones has a elemental dragon spirit in it. We can commune with each other over long distances. Do you want to know what happened?'_ Voice now identified as the stone asked.

' _What happened?'_ Gurt's head started to feel like a headache exploding in his head and rapid imagines into his brain. The images were moving so fast that the pain became unbearable.

' _We were created by dragons. Unfortunately these dragons were turned into worms by magic. This magic was done with twenty sorcerer's with twenty different powers. The sorcerers were trying to stop these dragons, but the elements used to stop them were given to their worm bodies.'_

Gurt thought back to the short guy, the stone and the giant. _'You mean to tell me that that short guy doing magic was bad news?'_

 _'I am afraid so. So be careful the next time you see one near one of these type of stones.'_ The stone answered back.

 _'Read you loud and clear. How do i make this thing transform me so I can fly to warn Murbet?_ ' Gurt asked the stone. This was the next thing a level headed person would do in his mind.

' _Each stone is triggered through your will and concentration. It's not working because you have no will for it and you lack concentration.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was a lot of work for me and iamboard to write. I didn't get much sleep on that day. At least I know that all that writing didn't kill me. I will try to add more chapters tomorrow.**

XXX

Gurt sighed and began to concentrate. He knew that he needed to warn Murbet but without having eaten anything his stomach made growls that would make even the most disciplined person not able to concentrate or have a will. He decided it might be a good idea to eat first.

XXX

Murbet and Kimosabe had made it back to her house and she was fixing food so they could eat, which was pretty hard for her to do since the only thing she had for him to eat right then was rice and mixed vegetables. she normally used the mixed vegetables for stews and curries and well that is all she knew how to cook. It did not matter to Murbet, he was enjoying the view of her hind end and occasional fount end when she turned around to do something, and genuinely being a secretive pervert.

Kimosabe tried lifting a giant water tub to fill their cups with water. But she put too much water in the cup. When she tried to lift it her hand was shaking but the tub wouldn't bug. Murbet had to get off his chair and help her.

" Let me do this for you."

She blushed in embarrassment and turned her head away to try to had her blush, however Murbet used this time as an excuse to make small talk.

"So how long have you been living out here by yourself?" he asked. He waited for her to answer but it looked like she did not want to talk about it. just when he was about to say never-mind she answered with "every since my mother jumped off a cliff." she was even more embarrassed.

"When did she do that?" He asked. ". . . when dad did not come home. . ."

"So a really long time ago? don't you have any other family?"

". . . no. . ."

Murbet may not have been a genius but he knew enough not to ask anymore questions about Kimosabe's family. He just poured himself a cup of water and swallowed it without asking anymore questions. But after he swallowed the water he had lots of questions to ask.

"What did you mean by ghost trying to get you to steal stuff for him?"

'It is just a ghost that knows nothing but greed and power. He thought that since nobody returned from that cave in the forest that the cave did not let anybody out and when he saw people, aka Gurt, you, and I, he decided that he was going to ask me to steal something for him since he was able to scare my. . . father. . . into going into the cave in the first place and I went back to investigate his death. . . the ghost originally wanted my father to go in there to get the stone that helped me kill the queen bee and her swarm that attacked my house and tried to attack the near by town but since he is a ghost now, he decided he did not need that anymore. . . when I came out with the stone after picking it up as a clue, he thought the cave gave me a hard time when attempting to leave, making him believe that I could actually steal stuff from beings stronger then humans. . . I turned him down and told him that he knew nothing about the caves or the stone in the caves. . . he tried to scare me but frankly ghost morphs very scary. he left with a 'make my words, I will find your weakness and will use that to force you to steal that item that I want' or something to that extent. The next day I found out my closest neighbor is a dragon." She tried to explain in detail without talking about her dad but it could not be avoided. |fter that she just wanted to eat her food and go take a bath or something.. anything to avoid talking.

" I will fight anything that tries to hurt you. I just can't hurt ghosts because...their already dead."

She did not respond back, she just quickly at her food, cleaned her plate in the sink, set it to the side to dry, and went to the bathroom. She was still covered in ash and bee guts, so she had an excuse to get a bath. just as she was about to strip after running herself a bath she heard another question being asked but she would not quite make it out.

"I am sorry, what did you ask?" she said out loud in hopes that who ever asked would speak louder.

" I said get out of that shower so I can see your face." She recognizes that voice...it was completely different from Murbet's. It was conniving and callous.

She responded by staying in the shower kept cleaning herself. As far as she new, the ghost man was not invited into the house and she did not have to do as he ordered. she answered back with a "sorry you will have to come back later, I am trying to clean myself." In a smart butt sort of way. Thirty minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a towel on only to see Murbet arguing with a familiar ghost.

" Didn't I tell you not to come back to my house?" She asked the ghost who was clearly pissed that she did not listen to him when he ordered her to.

" It's time for you to splash water in your face and have a good jog. You work for me. Your my slave. I can tell you what to do and you will do it. There is no rise and shine or a good reward...just a ghost telling you what to do."

"As far as I know, I never agreed to be your slave. So I am doing nothing you say." Her words came out coldly.

The ghost became even angrier "LOOK YOU BITCH! YOUR FATHER SOLD YOU TO ME BEFORE HE DIED, SO THAT MAKES YOU MY SLAVE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH DISOBEDIENCE FROM YOU, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY NOW AND YOU WILL NOT GO ON ANY QUEST AT ALL!" He yelled out in rage. After he yelled that, she had a look on her face that had a cross of feeling betrayed and angry. She wished she could kill a ghost again because if she could she would kill this guy and her father again. the anger became more apparent to where a dumb person could figure it out because she became surrounded by fire. the fire did not hurt her or the house but it would hurt anybody who dared try to touch her.

She screamed out in rage "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT GHOST!" She looked very scary at that moment.

" Calm down. If helping me is so much trouble why don't I help you do it. That's the trouble isn't it, having to work alone?"

At this point she really wanted to turn the ghost to ash but she lowered her voice to a growl and the flames got larger "Working along isn't a problem, working for you and stealing stuff period is, now get out you piece of crap ghost. You are dead, deals and payments go away when you die. so your contract should be invalid." She looked like she would not hesitate to try to kill him in his ghost from.

"Oh come on sweet cheeks, you should be glad i am asking you to steal something instead of using you as a sex slave." The ghost chuckled. If Murbet was not pissed before, he sure was now. The only person he wanted having sex with her was him. 'No wait, that did not come out right he thought' trying to calm down, but it was not working.

The ghost didn't stay in his peaceful form forever. He transformed into his hideous ghost form like the one he was in in that night. The ghost flew around the room making a high shrieking noise.

"I thought that we had already established that what you are doing right now is not scary." She sounded even sounded even more cold and pissed then before. "Now get out. I don't want anything to do with you" She continued. After a while, he gave up again.

Before leaving again he said "I will get you to do what I want when I want it. Even if I have to use the treat of selling you to the sex slave trade."

She waited until after he was long gone to show some other emotions she was hiding under her anger. The main emotions were fear, sadness, and loathing. After a bit of showing those emotions on her face, she broke down and cried. "I can't believe my father sold me like that. I thought he was a better person then that." She went to her room with that to go cry alone.

The problem was it she was in a small house and Murbet could hear her cry. He walked up into her room to comfort her. He sat down beside her and hugged her, but she did not notice. It was the first time in her life that she felt despair. She thought she was better then this, she thought better of her family. She would admit that her mom killing herself should have been a dead giveaway as to what kind of people they are but she was not about to judge her family based off one person and now she knew that they were all that bad. She ended up crying on Murbets' shoulder without even noticing. Murbet wanted to say something but he did not know what to say. He wanted to do something but he did not know how she would react to it.

" Did I ever tell you the story of my parents?" Kimosabe stopped crying. He had not told her the story of his parents nor has he told her anything about his life before being a knight. " Well I'm going to tell you so be sure to listen."

She nodded and stayed quite to listen.

" I wasn't born in the honor of the knights. I bought this armor after armor I once had was stolen by thieving goblins, after my last armor was burned away by laughing fire men, after I had to get rid of my last armor to escape a griffon. The point is I survived because I am tough. When I was a boy living with a poor family my mother prayed that I wouldn't die like my father, in debt and have an arrow shot through my heart."

While Kimosabe understood how hard life was for him, she could not help but feel kind of jealous that his mother actually chose to stay with him. Putting that jealousy asides as it made no difference how she felt, she hugged him and said "I am sorry for your past" she looked up at him and then said "I should probably get some cloths on." She was about to get up to get some cloths to change in the bathroom when he grabbed her wrist.

" That ghost reeked of something vile. I met a man like him before I put armor on my body. He was a man who told you if you had your back turned on him he would put his blade in the perfect spot to stab you."

She nods at what he is saying "So you felt the bad vibe too, huh?"

"Yes" he replied while still holder her wrist. Her towel started to try to fall off her, but she kept it held up with her hands. She tried to pull away while blushing in embarrassment but he would not let go.

" How can no one see who is bad and who is good. I mean if you hire someone who wants to stab you in the back your just looking for trouble," Kimosabe said.

She had a point but she failed to take in something.

"Some people are wolves in sheep's clothing, some people give others the benefit of the doubt, and some people give out too many chances. it is not necessarily looking for trouble, it is just good people trying to reform bad people. The flip side to that not every bad person can be reformed. that ghost is not a being that can be reformed." Murbet answered back. Bet that still did not get him to let go. Maybe he just wanted to see her naked while talking to her.

" Whatever happens I will never be as morbid as that ghost."

" Here's just a suggestion," Murbet fiddled his fingers together about to say something embarrassing. " Maybe if you were married your spirit wouldn't be as fickled as his."

She tried to use the chance of him letting her go to get some cloths so she can stop wearing a towel but he grabbed her wrist again before she could go anywhere. It was clear that he wanted something from her.

"Are you asking me to find a husband or to marry somebody you know? How would that even help anything?" She asked. She really did not think the idea was so good. It would be more like she was property just being passed from one persons possession to another persons possession. he really lost her on that suggestion and while she was trying to figure it out her towel dropped and she become very very embarrassed.

She slapped Murbet for looking at her. She covered herself running for a towel to cover herself. Murbet almost ran after her but he stopped after he heard something outside. A loud buzzing, lots of things moving in the air, and people screaming...it could only be bees.

It was hard to see what it was since the house was so far way and the window that he could look from did not provide a very good view.

"Hey, um Kimosabe, I am sorry for looking at your naked body, but I think people are under attack outside. could you hurry with the cloths. I think it might be bees" he said out loud so she could hear him as he grabbed his sword and left the building to see what it was. Kimosabe did not spend much time catching up with him. something inside told her that this was not bees. They got to town and saw not bees but giant wasp (they both make buzzing sounds, wasp are more aggressive though.) while Murbet jumped into the battle of trying to get rid of them, Kimosabe looked around for a source before attempting to jump in. she looked over and saw they were coming from the woods. Seeing that Murbet was having trouble with trying to kill the wasp due to how fast they were moving and getting stung left and right, she decided to use her speed to her advantage and kill them. It was successful for a while but the wasp just kept coming. She got an idea.

"Hey, do you think it would be a good idea to just kill the ones in front of us to make a path to the forest. the wasp are coming from the forest."

"What is a wasp? I thought these were bees."

" There are difference between wasp and bees but there is no time to tell you the differences now, we have to figure out who is disturbing the wasp nest to stop this swarm and the only way to do that is to get to the wasp nest to see who is disturbing it."

With that she did not wait on his answer and made a path to the forest, hoping that he was following close behind. Murbet made his way to stop wasps from hurting anymore people. He stopped for a second hearing a loud sound hitting his ears. He turned around and saw a man with one blue eye and one pure white eye on the tallest building in town. His eyes were shinning green light and his beard was on fire.

It seemed like the guy was calling more wasp out of the forest. well he had found the source of what the wasp were responding to and the way he disturbed the nest. Now that he saw that and remembered that she said the wasp are coming from the forest, he looked over at the forest and saw that it was burning, but now he had bigger problems, the wasp were now attacking him and not the people. This would make it hard for him to make the choice of fighting this guy to stop the wasp or go into the forest to get her out. He looked around while trying not to get stung anymore and saw that the people had left town quickly now that the wasp were no longer focused on them. The wasp were still trailing out of the forest, so he assumed that she was still fighting the wasp as well. he wanted to get her away from the forest but he knew if he did not stop this guy, they would both die and the man would go after the towns people. He did not know what to do.

" Murbet, hello." Who was this person? A glimmer of hope or a hurricane of bad news. It was neither. It was only the fortune teller. She was holding a banana. It was wet but not one part of it was bitten. " I would fancy meeting you here, but I was kind of looking for you."

"What did you need me for? and why are you doing here?" he asked still trying to dodge the bees.

"Wait for it..." the fortune teller said in response. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "DUCK!" Gurt came in flying from the sky yelling that. It was a good thing to because a arch of fire come from where Kimosabe ran off to and all the wasp that were attacking Murbet were burned to death. Apparently she had encounter a being too and decided to fight who ever it was and not get out of forest. The question now is why was the Fortune teller and Gurt doing here?

"Gurt, why are you doing here?" Murbet yelled from his spot on the ground still trying to avoid the crazy waves of fire coming from the forest.

"I wanted to warn you about the sorcerers. I found out the ones associated with the stones are bad news. They are forcing dragons to guard them against there will." Gurt answered as soon as he landed.

"And why are you doing here fortune teller?" Murbet asked.

"I felt like i needed to see you about something important, but now is not the time. everybody important right now is either in battle or fixing to be in battle. for now let me aid you real quick." The fortune teller said as she started to glow from the stone they found from her earlier.

Wasps started flying towards her with loud buzzing sounds. Her body was enveloped in blue light. The bees that flew into that light disappeared into ashes and burned wings. But his was no normal burn, no, it was an electrical burn, something that one would experience if they were struck by lightning. soon after that there were no more wasp the fire guy could call and the forest was engulfed in flames. The fortune teller now looked very similar to what Gurt looked like expect she was wearing a dark purple with some blue in it. While Gurt was in black. this left Murbet confused as he had only saw that on the shape shiftier. His confusion turned into vigilance as the fire guy started to make his attack seeing how he could not call anymore wasp.

" My stone of wisdom will tell me when he is going to strike," the fortune teller told them. She didn't convince them the stone was right until the fire guy tried hitting her. She dodged with her eyes open. She grabbed his wrist under his burning hands and threw him to the ground.

" Did you really do that?" Murbet asked.

" No. I let wisdom do the work. Wisdom is like luck." She said that as she was flying where she stood when she threw him.

' _It would seem like she was misinformed about the stones too'_ Gurt thought.

Just as the fire guy was picking himself up off the ground, and ice guy slammed into him. the ice guy looked like he was covered in an ice armor and generally bald all over from lack of any sort of hair. The next thing they saw was a fireball headed towards them.

 _'So that is what she was fighting'_ Murbet thought as he saw the scene. All the while the forest was still burning.

" Don't you two stop standing their with your mouths clearly agape," the fortune teller told him. " Get everyone in this town to a well with a bucket and put this fire out."

Out of nowhere "sorry, this fire is my fault!" A female voice said out loud as arch of fire followed after the fireball since the bad guys were still alive. The person doing the fire attacks was in the same form as Gurt and the fortune teller by this point. She then followed up with "My bad!" it made the fortune teller want to laugh so hard at how funny she wound the seen.

" Is this all funny to you?" Murbet narrowed with his glare on everyone. " A forest is burning down and all your doing is laughing. Meanwhile I have to find a king bee."

"Don't you mean a queen bee? There is not such think as a king bee." The fortune teller laughed harder. "You won't be looking for them alone. And what I find funny is the seen with one bad guy getting thrown at the other bad guy and then getting bombarded by fire attacks coming from a girl who is being effected by fire dragon mating season. you have to admit that is richly funny." By then the bad guys were burned to a crisp. While the fire guy could handle his own fire, he could not handle dragons fire. It was then that everybody who was transformed decided to go out of the transformation. As soon as one changed back the fire in the forest went out. Needless to say, there was no more forest.

" The forest is what feed us." Gurt was in panic from seeing the forest gone. He climbed trees and hunted there; his mother was the one who taught him those things. " How are we going to find food? What happened to all the water? We will go hungry. We'll die of thirst. Why has this happened to us?"

"Because two elemental decided to be mean and your friend was probably angry before she had to go out to fight since 'somebody'" fortune teller looked at Murbet when she said " Somebody decided that the best way to calm down a upset girl was to suggest her getting hitched to a stranger. You do not suggest that to a girl who can use fire who is clearly upset. You can also try the land to the north of town to try farming. There is water there, and various wild food. " She is looking at the girl who burned down the forest when she said " She uses that area for water and to grow rice all the time." And with that the forturn teller finished talking, making Kimosabe and Murbet both feel bad about what happened.

"But what about those of use who eat meat?" Gurt asked still in a panic.

" Well think of it this way." The fortune teller put her fingernails on Gurt's shoulders. " You're muscle and fat. You can keep the muscle if you keep exercising and all that hunger will help you lose some needed pounds."

Gurt gaped at the fortune teller, there was not a way in his mind that he could live without meat. What got that lack of meat off his mind was Murbet asking kimosabe a question. "You have a garden of wild food out in the middle of a gassy field?"

"I told you my house was a day away from anything without me being able to move fast, the best way to feed myself was to start a garden near water" she replied.

"Wait, you don't get any of your food from the woods?" Gurt asked interrupting the talk.

"What? I am not going to a forest to get food every day of the week where there is miles of opens space for farming. If it makes you feel better the town can have the food off of it but they will have to learn how to farm since, well you know how the saying goes 'give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, teach him how to fish and he will eat for a life time.' Plus there is meat out there in the field, it is called fish and and other various creatures that do not live in forest." She answered Gurt then said "I must warn you though, the meat is much learner and has less fat then the forest creatures did." This last statement scared him. Kimosabe got up and then said "I am going to clean up this mess in town now. I have to work my way back to my yard anyway from the bee attack earlier." She started cleaning up the wasp Guts. The next person to get up was Murbet, who was headed back to Kimosabes' house to rest. Gurt did not know what to do now. All had but the fortune teller had forgotten why the fortune teller was there.

" You, Gurt's was it?" Gurt's looked at her confused. He had no idea why she was talking to him. " I have a conscience. I tried to ignore but it's telling me to tell your friend something bad will happen if he goes after the queen bee. Actually something bad will happen after it. The games."

"What do you mean? What is wrong with the games? And what did the girl mean but bee invasion earlier?"

"Something bad will happen at the games. And by bee invasion, she means that a queen bee and her swarm tried to attack the town by coming at it from the direction of her house and she shopped it before and can do much damage. Your friend missed it and was really upset about it, but that is beside the point. I need you to try to warn him about the games" and with that she disappeared.

Gurt looked around, the town was mostly clean _'Wow, Murbets love interest moves quick'_ he thought. He looked around and saw that she was already starting on her way home with her cleaning. he then chose to speak up.

"Hey you. I need to know where you live, i have to tell a man that is staying with you something important." After he said that she just looked at him and returned back to cleaning up the bug mess.

" Why did these bugs attack our village?" She asked.

" Because an evil sorcerer made them do it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finished. It was almost poison trying to write and later edit this chapter. Like most of my chapters it is common that iamboard helped me write this chapter. If you don't like the chapter at least like one line.**

XXX

"Well what I know is that they turned the dragons that made the stones into warms by the sorcerers and the sorcerers are the ones that cause problems for people with the stones that the dragons made. the one in the cave probably since the bees after you when he found out you had a stone." Gurt answered the best he could

"Great." she said in a sarcastic tone that Gurt did not fail to miss. "That means I have more then just a really bad ghost who refuses to leave my house to worry about." This was said as Gurt was following her to her home.

" I'm not a smart man, but I'm not stupid enough to tell you to talk to us. Your facing problems but maybe me and Murbet's can help you."

" Your not wrong about helping me. I wouldn't have found out what happened to my father if it wasn't for your help."

"What do you mean?" Gurt asked.

"He was melted from the inside out by the stone that I used. The cave that the fire dragon was in had the stone in it." She replied.

"Then why do you use it?" Gurt asked another question.

"Thought I understood why the stone killed him at first, the reason of him leaving his comrades to die. but now I guess I would use it over and over again now... if it was not for him Murbet being there the second time the ghost showed up, i would not have found out that my father sold me as a slave to the ghost." she sounded sad.

" _So that is why she was upset before the wasp invasion'_ Gurt thought to himself as she finished cleaning. He was snapped out of that thought when she said "Neither one of you can't help me with my with ghost problem but I guess you guys already did help me find the truth of why everybody left by myself for years. Thank you and sorry for inconveniencing you." She said that as she opened her front door.

Gurt tried walking in but she closed the door on him. What she did was really rude. Was she even looking at him? She left Gurt all alone again.

Gurt sighed and decided to knock on the door. she opened the door and he asked "Can I at least come in and talk to Murbet?"

She stepped aside and let him through. then closed the door and went to the bathroom to splash water in her face while he talked to a Murbet how as sitting at the table drinking water. _'What a week this was'_ She thought to herself toning out the talk in the kitchen' she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep for a week or something.

Maybe not an entire week but she was going to get the sleep she deserved. Murbet was watching her from the window. Right now his only concern was seeing if some ghost he already knew was going to do something to her.

" He is not going to show up today," the fortune teller told Murbet. He could see her reflection in the window. " My fortune telling is never wrong, but it can sometimes but a pain in people's ass."

He kept watching her and he nearly had a nose bleed when she stripped down to her bra and underwear and crawled into bed. He watched her snuggle up to a pillow as if it were a person and start to go off to sleep. it was then that Murbet decided he should probably get some sleep to since Gurt went home. _'But where would I sleep?'_ He asked himself. after a bit of trying to decided, he figured it would be harmless it he joined her in the same bed.

Nothing happened that night but as soon as Kimosabe woke up the next morning she was confused as to why Murbet was in her bed, then she remembered. ' _Oh right I forgot to lay out anything for him to sleep on. I guess I will let it slide this time.'_ She got up and got dressed and went to fix some food for them to eat. After food was done, she woke him up.

"Food is done." She walked out of the room so he could get dressed. By the time he was done, she was sitting at the table eating.

"I am sorry I slept in your bed last night." Murbet said.

"It's okay. I am sorry for the way I acted last night." She replied.

"That is okay, your actions were a bit understandable." He said back.

"You still going after that queen of the bees?" She asked.

"Yes" he told her. There was a knock at the door just then. It was Gurt. She opened the door and moved aside to let him in the house.

"Are you still going after the queen of the bees?" Gurt asked.

"Yes" Murbet let out in annoyance.

"Oh sweet is that sweet rice, i love sweet rice. let me have some sweet rice" Gurt said in excitement at the site of what the other two were eating.

Gurt was a little too excited to get rice. He ran to find the bowl where the rice was cooked. After he realized their bowls were the only things with rice left he tried taking rice from Murbet's bowl but he slapped his hand.

" Make your own rice," Murbet remarked rudely as he started chewing on the rice faster leaving nothing for Gurt.

"I'm hungry..." Gurt moped

"So did you two do anything last night?" Gurt asked trying to take his mind off of his stomach.

"No" they both answered at the same time.

"Aw…Not even shared a bed?" Gurt moaned like a small child

"Well I sorta did sleep in the same bed as her, but that was only because she was so tired she forgot to fix me anywhere to sleep. so i take it your going with us to fight the bees?" Murbet ask in a monotone voice.

"Yeah..." Gurt said looking sadly down at the only food left, sliced up mixed vegetables fresh from a garden...

" Do you guys know the scary things about bees?" Kimosabe asked them. They all looked at each other and raised their shoulders. They had no idea. " It's that no sword can cut off their stingers and no matter how fast you run you can't outrun a swarm. People have died getting stung by bees."

"You mean that a sword or an axe will be no use to us?" Gurt now frightened that he could not use his weapon. Murbet on the other hand was quite interested in how to kill bees.

"How do you kill bees?" Murbet asked

"By using quick movements and crushing them with your hands or a giant hammer if you can catch them with the hammer and the hammer does not slow you down. As I told you back in the weapons shop, you need to move quickly to fight bees and the only time a sword will come in handy is when you get passed the swarm of bees to fight the queen" she said, and it truth, she did try to tell him in the shop why the really large sword he wanted her to have as impractical for killing bees.

 _'Darn, how are we going to get passed the swarm to the queen without Kimosabe burning the swarms?'_ Murbet thought to himself.

 _'Well I could just turn my axe to the side and swing down with the flat part.'_ Gurt thought.

" If you're looking for answers you should ask me."

Murbet, Gurt, and Kimosabe looked everywhere but didn't find anyone. They were in a circle. A purple ball of light opened and the short guy appeared. He was unnoticed by all of them.

Kimosabe got up and picked up the empty bowls to go wash them "You should probably eat those vegetables" she told Gurt.

Gurt sighed and ate the vegetables. He did not like vegetables unless they were in a stew or curry with other meats. After he was done he went to go take the bowl to the sink and was going to wash it but it was taken out of his hand and washed for him.

He sighed and asked out loud. "Why are you here short man, last i checked this house was not a cave with a giant in It." He knew who it was as he knew the voice.

" I can't remember your name. That big barbarian knows it but I want to see if I can guess it."

"Your Lobby right?" Murbet asked. Kimosabe was confused as to what was going on, she did not know what to think the energy this guy was putting out. She knew he sounded nothing like the guy who controlled the ice dragon in the cave nearby.

"Right you are, Murbet and who is this pretty lady?" Lobby asked.

It was hard talking to Lobby. He was talking to Kimosabe's foot and started to rub his tiny hands against her foot. It was harassment and Kimosabe tried kicking him but Lobby disappeared and reappeared floating in the air.

" You didn't answer my question. And my magic is legit, not some parlour tricks or whatever tricks you three can make up."

"My name is Kimosabe and you were harassing my foot as if it were a separate being from me..." she was blushing "and none of use made up anything. Or at least I didn't I don't know about anybody else... please don't try to make out with my foot..."

"I am surprised you even know what making out is since you have never done it before." Lobby said in response. "Quite the book worm aren't you? Oh somebody has a dirty will secrete dream about a certain knight." Lobby was reading through her mind, even parts that she was not thinking about at the moment and using it to tease her.

Kimosabe blushed "would you get out of my mind... people like to keep somethings to themselves."

" That's right. Like Gurt's likes to keep out when he was ten he was afraid eating anything that has skin he would choke on and die. Murbet always hated some people, but at the same time wanted to be friends with them."

Now everybody but Lobby was embarrassed as the men realized Lobby was digging into all of their minds to find thing they would not admit.

"You really shouldn't invade people's privacy..." Kimosabe said in response

"Says the girl who is being effected by fire dragon mating season" Lobby answered back.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked back with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I thought that was just a joke a fortune teller was making" Gurt and Murbet said at the same time.

" Her name is Mirune. Mirune The Clear Vision. She's no joke. She can know the future faster than any of you can swallow a glass of water."

"I was not questioning her ability; I was asking what the flip fire dragon season was." Kimosabe said bluntly "the future is what you make of it and well fortunes are just one possible outcome that could happen out of many. The fortune that is most accurate is the one that seems most likely to happen based on somebodies personality and the choices they are likely to make. since all possibilities of a future have the same probability, this means that all possible future can be equally as likely to happen but one has a better chance of happening because of the persons choices and everything that can happen will happen and your just living out that one possibility while other timelines of you are living out the other ones or in another universe created by ones choices. While this many apply to the probability of getting a fortune right, it also refers to the parallel universe theory and changing one little choice that was made in her vision of the future can change the whole production and make it incorrect, what makes her so accurate in theory is that nobody has ever tried to figure out what to change and what to keep the same and magic makes everybody seem very predictable." she went on to say.

"You really do read too much..." Lobby dead-pinned "you're not going to get a husband or somebody to mate with by being really smart you know..."

"Well if dumb females are what they are into, they can move along. I am not dubbing down myself just some I can be seen as attractive. People should like a person for being themselves." She dead-pinned back.

"I take that back, the only person you can probably get is probably Murbet." Lobby corrected himself while thinking 'darn, out of all the people, why somebody whose personality I dislike' he then went on to say "I like your personality but i don't think i would date you because I don't really like to have and intellectually war every day."

 _'I have no idea what is going on'_ both Murbet and Gurt thought at the same time.

Murbet went on to think _'Maybe if I learn what fire dragon mating season is, I can impress her'_

Gurt thought _'why is it that every female that i chose not to try to breed with has a brain as sharp as the best made sword in the world?'_

"Boys, what did I say about questions earlier?" Lobby asked having read their thoughts.

" It's taboo? We can't do it because we should only focus on our future?" Murbet asked confusedly.

"Before I start explaining fire dragon mating season to you, I think I need to clarify what she said. In a nutshell, she said that your own future is in your own hands. Now on to the thing that was being asked, this mating season is a time where fire dragons' mate... since the stone that she has was made by a fire dragon, it affects her too. It causing her to do things that she would not normally do like being able to not hold a facade as well as she normally does, have naughty dreams about potential mates, get upset when that potential mate suggest that she get married but does not classify to whom, becoming emotional and dangerous when upset, and some stuff that has to do with female anatomy. I am sure Murbet noticed some sighs of this already with the ghost incident last night. Which brings me to another thing, Kimosabe, when Murbet said that he meant that he wanted to marry you, thought it would have been better for everybody if he had just came out and said it." Lobby answered. This left Murbet embarrassed and Kimosabe confused as to why Murbet didn't just come out and say it rather than implying that she should marry another guy; meanwhile Gurt had a smirk on his face and was forming a plan to try to get one of them to make a sexual move on the other.

 _'I call it, operation get Murbet laid, I will come up with a better name later'_ Gurt thought while smirking.

 _'Okay, I will help. I am kind of tired already of smelling the head coming off her anyway.'_ The spirit attached to his stone said in his mind.

The first thing they would need to get them in a sexual mood would be getting them alone. The place they would have to be would be somewhere dark like a closet or her bedroom. Made all they needed was to fill their bellies with wine.

Gurt looked around the room and found that the house was devoid of any wine or anything that would have the same effect as wine. _'Darn, I will have to pick up the wine while on the journey. Maybe I could have them share a tent and leave them alone to hunt at night. Hopefully the wine will take effect before I go hunting.'_ he thought.

Then he said out loud. "I think we are wasting time that we could be using to hunt the bees. let's get out stuff together and let's get moving already." he knew they would have to get moving in order for his plan to get started. Murbet and Kimosabe left to get stuff ready for the trip while a well prepared Gurt and Lobby who wanted to keep talking were left in the kitchen.

"You planning something for those two aren't you?" Lobby asked to Gurt in a low voice as so the others could not hear him.

" Murbet is the only man who treated me like more than a freak. When I was a little boy I was bullied."

" Are you kidding me? You're big enough to crush boulders in your hands. Why would anyone bully you?"

" I was five years old. What five years old is strong enough to fight four kids. I got a black eye and had to run away from them. But my wimpy self is nothing to cry about. I am only trying to help my friend."

Lobby said nothing as he listened to Gurt's reasoning behind his plot to force his friend to breed with the girl that his friend liked. Lobby sighed, as they apparently had an idea of how to kill the bees this time because of a former comrade of his being a dick and sending a hive to attack a girl just because she did not crave power. There was a reason why he was not with on the side of the scourers anymore and it was because dick moves like that pissed him off and was not a part of his moral code. _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I guess._ ' he thought before saying.

"One more thing before i go, i am not your enemy so feel free to seek me out if you need to ask for help." then Lobby disappeared in the purple light he showed up in before Gurt could retort.

Just then Murbet and Kimosabe came back in the kitchen.

" You better not be sneaking into my fridge," Kimosabe joked.

"No, I am not. Your pace lacks meat that I like or drink besides water..." Gurt joked back. "Let's get going, lots of ground to cover." Gurt became serious.

"Okay, okay, we are going." Kimosabe said as she opened the front door.

With they left.

" So if we are going to face this thing do we need new weapons or extra help?" Gurt asked.

"No just speed improvement and some intellect. The real target is the queen right, so keeping the weapons for the queen might be a good idea, but using them on her subjects isn't. The intellect is speed is for the swarm, the intellect is to know when to strike the queen." Kimosabe explained.

"In that case, can you take care of the swarms while one of use gets the queen?" Murbet asked.

"Sure, I guess." Kimosabe retorted.

Communicating. Gurt smirked. The better they communicated the better chance they had at getting closer. But on the way to find the queen none of them talked to each other. It wasn't unusual, but it was boring.

Gurt hated the silence so he asked another question.

"What other things do bees hate?" Gurt asked.

"They hate fire, probably cold, probably anything that does not resemble spring. That is basic bee stuff..." Kimosabe answered back.

"So we can just have you burn them and make a path for us." Murbet replied back.

Nothing else was said, and Gurt wanted to ask another question to try to get them to talk more, but what?

" Murbet, do you think the color green would look good on Kimosabe?"

"I think read of an oragish color might look better." Murbet answered back.

"Hummm… I guess I could see it" Gurt said.

Kimosabe blushed. Why were they talking about which color would look better on her? Gurt made a whistling noise.

" I think red would look good on the queen bee's head," Murbet said.

Kimosabe did not respond to that but Gurt did. "How would you know, have you seen a queen bee?" Gurt asked.

"No but we can ask somebody who has. Hey Kimosabe, would red look good on the queen bees head?" Murbet asked.

"No, it would clash with her colors of back and yellow." She responded.

Murbet found that funny. High possibility was the queen bee hasn't had many visitors because its home took up a big portion of the forest. Finding it was not going to be any trouble at all. Murbet stepped in something. It was wet and sticky. He looked down...he saw a man's head and a man's body. The head was cut off and a puddle of blood was under his body.

"Does anybody wonder how that happened to this guy when bees sting people?" Murbet asked out loud.

"I guess it was a good thing she did not wait on you to save the town from these things." Gurt joked back.

"That probably was not done by the normal swarm of bees that is first encountered, that was probably done by the ones that stay closest to the queen. It would make since sense the ones that stay near the queen are larger. Also be careful and keep it down, the have looks like it is just ahead." Kimosabe said in a low voice.

Murbet heard a loud buzzing noise in the forest. Gurt grabbed Murbet and Kimosabe and pulled them towards the blood. That rustling in the woods was hundreds of bees flying in a swarm.

"I guess it is time to start trying to get to the queen. I think I might be a good idea to just burn this swarm." Murbet said. Kimosabe took this as a "q" to transform and move to the bees... she really wanted to do this without using the spirit but they wanted to burn the bees and get this done so she got to work, burning the swarm of bees and clearing a path for the boys.

Gurt and Murbet followed that path to the bee's nest. Murbet had his big sword out and Gurt pulled out his axe. Suddenly, bees came down from the sky.

Kimosabe saw the bees and burned them. That was Murbets and Gurts "q" to get their butts to the hive. They eventually made it to the hive but there was a probably, more of the swarm was in the hive still. "Crap, hurry up" Murbet yelled to Kimosabe.

Kimosabe made it to the hive. She had troubles climbing up the hive but Murbet was there to help her get up. She blushed holding his hand, quickly pulled it away. Murbet also blushed and Gurt's smirked.

"Sorry..." Kimosabe said in a low voice as to not draw any more attention to them.

"It is fine, we just need to find the queen so we can finish this quest." Murbet answered back. Luckily most of the bees in the hive were asleep and they could get to the queen quietly.

When they got to the queen, they saw something that the men thought they would never see but Kimosabe was expecting.

"Can you tell me what this is" Murbet asked in a low voice.

"The queen is the only female in the hive, those large bees near her, why able to cut off a person head, are here breeding partners. When they are done, they will die because they leave the stingers in the queen. Without the stingers, a bee can't live. This is why stinging people is more of a suicide mission. While the queen runs the hive, she is also the mother and the only female in the hive making her there mother. It is sort of a really large scale form of insect. There is a chance of another female within the hive being born but that is only to play as successor to the former queen. This is when trying to destroy a hive, killing everything in the hive is the best approach because as long as there is a chance of a queen that can be born, the hive will go on." Kimosabe whispered back.

"Ah. So do we wait until all of her mates kill themselves trying to make her have their babies, or do we strike while they are distracted?" Murbet asked in a low whisper.

"If we attack now, the queen will alert the rest of the hive... it might be best to just wait." Kimosabe replied back with a whisper.

" Wait for what?" Gurt's asked. " We can't just sit here and not do anything. The worker bees will come back to this hive."

" We also can't hide inside the hive. Those bees will find us with those antennas on their heads."

Murbet was right. Hiding in the hive would get them easily spotted. " Maybe they won't strike us in the nest," Kimosabe said. " No insect would attack this close to their nest. It will endanger their homes."

" Things kill other things if they get inside their homes," Gurt's said.


End file.
